The Signers' Guardians
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Fuki had lived in Satellite for as long as she can remember. One day, she kept dreaming about what seemed to be the end of the world. There were big, black monsters and dragons are trying to stop them, only to be held off by another evil force. The strangest part? She and her friends are involved in it. Is it just a dream? Or is there more to it?
1. Riding Duel! Acceleration!

**A/N: I decided to do a 5D's story. I already have a GX and an Arc V and this had been on my mind for quite a while. Albeit, it will be different from how I had imagined it with my internet sister's OCs involved, but I had thought of alternatives. In any case, do enjoy please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh 5Ds. If I did, I would have Aki confess to Yusei before it ended.**

 **Aki: Say what?!**

 **Coral: What the-?! Where'd you come from?!**

 **Aki: I was looking for you when I saw you weren't updating Circus GX like you had planned! And if you did own Yugioh 5D's you'd what?!**

 **Coral: On with the story! Oh, and the song is Share the World! A One Piece opening! And note: it is not one of my best work, the images with this song.**

 **Aki: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

* * *

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Camera looks up to the night sky as the sun rises)_  
 _ **I believe in tomorrow if we try, hey** (Camera lowers itself and reveals Fuki looking at the sunrise. Sun's light got bright and engulfed the screen)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream** (The title appears, made of jems. The title then got bright and scene changed)_  
 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times** (The scene went from a scarfless Jacko, back facing the camera as the wind blows, revealing his Garnet gemstone on his neck. Camera shifts to Seth without his headband, revealing a Sapphire gemstone on his forehead)_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Camera shifts to Bella flipping her hair with her gloveless left hand, a Topaz gemstone on the back of it. Then it shifts to Fuki holding a card between her fingers in her gloveless right hand, a Ruby gemstone on the back of it. She then flicks the card to the camera.)_

 _ **The confusing puzzles contained in the darkness** (Fuki was fixing up her deck)_  
 _ **It halts our view to our one destination** (Bella was doing some calculations)_  
 _ **(Umm) you and me (yes) we feel the excitement this world brings** (Seth was seen playing with the kids at their orphanage)_  
 _ **The way that I feel the beat guides me to walk on, oh yeah** (Jacko was in the kitchen cooking)_

 _ **Share the music, anytime** (Seth was putting on his helmet)_  
 _ **Share the one dream, that you believe** (Bella was putting her deck in her gauntlet as it automatically shuffles it)_  
 _ **Share the good times, hand in hand** (Fuki activated the Duel Mode on her D-Wheel)  
_ _ **Share the one world now!** (The three of them took off on their motorcycles)_

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Seth summoned Darkus Hydranoid and Darkus Centipoid then used them to Synchro Summon Sapphire-Claws Gemstone Dragon)  
 **No matter what, I'll keep on rising** (Bella summoned Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo and Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia then used them to Synchro Summon Topaz-Fangs Gemstone Dragon)_  
 _ **Right now, let's reach for beyond** (Fuki drove off a building and summoned Freedom Dog, Bat and Fox)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (She turned them to Synchro Summon Ruby-Eyes Gemstone Dragon, whom saved her from her fall)_

 _ **On the other side, of the invisible wall  
You're there waiting for me **(The scene changed to the three of them dueling against many opponents and being pushed to their limit)_  
 _ **I will soon be there by your side** (Their gemstones reacted by glowing brightly and three more duelists plus Jacko joins them with their own dragons)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (Past the skies above them, a huge dragon whose body is solely made of jems, including its eyes, fangs and claws appeared and let out a roar. Screen got bright and scene changed)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Song slowly ends with Seth, Bella and Fuki at the duel stadium)_

* * *

It was dark and cold. Everything was in ruins. Purple flames were everywhere. Black monsters were seen fighting against dragons. The dragons were gaining the advantage, until new monsters that represented the Seven Sins appeared and helped the black monsters, defeating the dragons.

On a tall building not far from them, seven figures walked to the edge and watched the dragons losing. One of them ran back, causing everyone else to look at the person. The figure than ran to them and jumped off the building. A dragon them came and caught the figure. She rode on it as they charged right into the fray, attempting to assist the other dragons.

One of the Seven Sins monsters noticed them and flew right at them. The girl and her dragon took it as a challenge and rushed right at it. They got closer... And closer... And-

* * *

 _ ***THUD***_

"Ow... My nose..." A girl slowly got up from her spot on the floor. As she did so, she rubbed her face, mainly her nose. She was in a dull bedroom, having nothing but a bed, a desk and a chair. "That weird dream again..." she then muttered.

The sound of footsteps came and her door was practically slammed open.

"What happened in here?!" a boy asked. He was around her age of 16. He had black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a purple T-shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants with purple outlines and black sneakers. He also had a blue headband around his forehead.

"It's nothing. I just fell off my bed... Again," the girl answered. Instead of having on pajamas, she had on a red shirt and a blue jacket over it, sky blue jeans and white sneakers. On the back of her jacket was an eagle. Her waist-length hair was black with a single red bang and she had red eyes. She also wore red finger-less gloves.

"That weird dream again, sis?"

She nodded. "Yep. I swear Seth, that dream is getting weirder everyday."

"Not like we can do anything about it, Fuki. Dreams tend to get weirder in their own way."

"I know. But I just wish they never end with me falling off my bed and on my face."

Seth held back a laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Fuki, whom glared at the boy. He noticed he was caught and changed the topic. "So anyway... Bella called for a meeting. It's about... the transport."

Fuki slightly hardened her eyes when he said that. "Good meeting or a bad one?"

"By her tone, it is most likely good."

Her look changed into a soft smile. "Good. Then that means we'll be one step closer to our freedom. To everyone's freedom." They both left the room.

* * *

They ended up in a living room, or what might've been a living room. The room was devoid of furniture and decoration, save for a table and two worn-out sofas, one of them occupied by a boy and a girl their age.

"About time you got up!" the girl said. She had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a white, zippered-up jacket with some black linings on it, white capris and white and black shoes. She also had black finger-less gloves. "What time did you went to sleep last night? I thought we talked about this, sis."

"I know, Bella. But I swear, it's not my fault," Fuki said.

Bella sighed at her words. "I'm telling you; you need to lay off on those caramel-filling chocolate."

"Hey, I can't help it! They're really good."

"Okay, Fuki's chocolate obsession aside, shall we get to business?" said the other male in the room. He had short orange hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black shirt with a picture of a jack-o-lantern on the back, black pants, and black shoes. He also had on an orange, Halloween-decorated scarf.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Jacko," Bella agreed. They all gathered around at the table. "Okay. You all know why we're gathered here today, so I'm just going to skip the details. The pipeline will be opened in a couple of days, which means we'll have just enough time to improve our speed and, if any sector security decides to follow us in, improve our Riding Duel. We just need to get through in less than three minutes, otherwise, we'll all be trapped in the pipeline. And with the trash that will most likely be dumped while we're racing our way through, this is definitely going to be a challenge for all of us."

"And by us, of course she means the three of you," Jacko added. "Someone has to stay here and watch over the kids."

"Which reminds me, are you sure you don't want another one of us staying here?"

Jacko caressed her cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"If you say so."

"I know so." He kissed her on the lips. And yes, both Jacko and Bella are lovers.

"Oh. Get a room, you two," Seth said, as he and Fuki looked away from the two's moment.

"Yeah. As much as I'm for people's freedom, that is a little too much," she agreed.

They ceased the kiss. "You guys are just jealous~" Bella said. "But anyway, back to the topic. If we want to start improving our speed and Riding Duel, we have to start now." All four of them nodded.

* * *

They got to an abandoned subway. Jacko stayed behind, to take care of the kids they spoke of earlier. They moved some boxes at a corner, revealing a huge hole that hid four motorcycles.

One of them was red with the front shaped like an eagle's head. On each side was a kanji for freedom, written in yellow paint, and the seat, rather the back of it, was somewhat similar to a lounge chair. Another runner was black and purple duel runner, the front shaped like a dragon's head. On each sides of that runner were magic symbols for shadow. Another runner was white and black, with the front looking like a monster's skull with red lines trailing down the forehead, eyes and cheeks. Painted on the sides were blue flames. The last runner was black and orange with the front looking like a jack-o-lantern. On each sides were Halloween-based decorations and pictures. The names of these motorcycles, or D-Wheel, were Soaring Eagle, Shadow Sneak, Hollow Shinigami, and Ghostly Lantern.

"I still think you need to change your Runner's name," Fuki said to Bella, as they took out their respective motorcycles.

"Why?" the shorter-haired girl asked. "It sounds cool."

"As cool as it sounds, do you know what it means?"

"I am aware of that, but it still sounds cool."

"Just think about at least."

Bella put on her helmet. "Tell me again what your motto is?"

"Hey, don't use my motto against me. I may be for freedom, but still." Fuki put on her own helmet.

"Well, if I can't keep my D-Wheel's name, you have to change your D-Wheel's seat."

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this... girl talk, don't we have some improvement to work on?" Seth asked, already ready to ride his runner.

The two looked at each other and shrugged with a smile, knowing their friend was right. They placed their runners on the train tracks, grateful for the fact that all Subways in Satellite are abandoned for many reasons.

"So are we just going to race? Or are we going to duel?" Seth asked.

"Definitely dueling. Right sis?" Fuki answered.

"Right you are, sis," Bella confirmed.

Fuki pressed a few buttons on her D-Wheel. " _Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot, Standby._ " Their motorcycles let out a pulse and the subway's scenery changed slightly. The three rode their runners down the tunnel.

"Duel!"

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"I'll start first! Draw!" Bella drew her sixth card. "Okay! I activate the Speed Spell, Overburst! This card gives me four free Speed Counters! However, at the end of my turn, my Speed Counters gets reduced to one!" As Bella gained counters, her Duel Runner speed increased.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 4 SC**

"Next I activate the Speed Spell, Pot of Duality! This card can only be activated when I have at least four Speed Counters! I reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand! The other two gets shuffled back into my deck!" She drew out three cards and revealed them to Fuki and Seth. "The cards I drew are _**Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia,**_ Speed Spell, Bait Doll and the Trap Card, Speed Booster! I'll add Speed Booster to my hand!" She added the Trap to her hand and placed the other two cards back to her deck. "Next I summon the Tuner Monster, _**Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo**_!" An orange-head teenage boy in a black kimono with white undergarment and a large sword on his back appeared by her side.

 **Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1900 ATK/1700 DEF**

 _ **(Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia: Effect Monster: Once per turn, you can activate one of these three effects:  
You can double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase  
You can destroy one Spell/Trap Card on the field  
**_ _ **You can tribute this card; destroy one monster on the field)**_

 _ **(Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo: Effect Tuner: This card is also considered as a 'Vizard', 'Fullbringer' and a 'Quincy' monster. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is less than this card's ATK, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.)**_

"I guess I'm starting first," he said. Yes, the three duelists are psychic duelists.

"That's right, Ichigo! I set two cards face-down and end my turn! At this time, my Speed Counters are reduced to one!"

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**

"Then I'm next! Draw!" Seth drew his sixth card. As soon as he drew his card, all three had their speed counters increased by one.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**

"I summon _**Darkus Juggernoid**_ in Defense Mode!" A purple turtle shell with a white underside appeared on the field. The color then changed to blue.

 **Darkus Juggernoid: Level 4/DARK/Reptile/400 ATK/2400 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Juggernoid: Effect Monster: This Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack while in Defense Position, using its DEF as its ATK.)**_

"Ready whenever you are, kid!" Juggernoid said.

"That's what I like to hear! I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

The three were racing, waiting for Fuki to start her turn. A few seconds passed and Bella and Seth noticed she wasn't starting her turn. They looked back and saw one thing that almost made the duelists fall off their bikes.

"WHY ARE YOU READING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" they all shouted.

Fuki lounged in her seat with a book in hand. She looked up at them. "Oh, it's my turn?"

"Yes!"

She put her book away. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. Draw!" She drew her next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 2 SC  
Fuki: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**

She then smiled and, for one reason or another, saluted. " _Attention everyone~_! What you're about to see is an example of true freedom!"

"She's really going to do this every time, isn't she?" Seth rhetorically questioned.

"Is that question even necessary?" Bella said, knowing the obvious answer to it.

"Firstly, since I control no monsters, I Special Summon everyone's best friend, **_Freedom Dog_**!" A husky appeared with a white bandana around its neck, running right by Fuki's D-Wheel.

 **Freedom Dog: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Dog: Effect Monster: If you control no monsters on your field, you may Special Summon this card from your hand.)**_

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, **_Freedom Butterfly_**!" An overgrown butterfly with cartoon eyes and a white bandana around its neck appeared next.

 **Freedom Butterfly: Level 1/WIND/Insect/400 ATK/300 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Butterfly: Effect Tuner: If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Freedom" Monster from your deck. On the turn this card was sent to your Graveyard, all damage you take will be reduced to zero.)**_

"And now for the most magnificent thing to happen! I tune my Level 4, Freedom Dog with my Level 1 Freedom Butterfly!" The tuning process began, as Butterfly became one ring and Dog became four stars. "Great, beautiful creature! Aid us with your great abilities! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Bring us to safety, **_Freedom Unicorn_**!" A white unicorn with a white horn appeared of her field in the two monsters' place. Like the other two monsters, it also donned a white bandana around its neck.

 **Freedom Unicorn: Level 5/LIGHT/Beast/2200 ATK/1600 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Unicorn: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner and 1 or more non-tuner "Freedom" monsters: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you may look at all your opponent's face down cards. If there is a card(s) that inflicts damage or lowers a monster's ATK or DEF among them, destroy it. Cards that are about to be destroyed by this effect cannot activate their effects. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you may gain Life Points equal to the damage.)**_

"And with Unicorn's effect, I can look at all of your Face-Downs!" Bella and Seth gritted their teeth, as their face-downs were revealed to her. "And if there are cards that either lowers Life Points or ATK or DEF, those cards are destroyed! _So good-bye Curse of Darkness~! Good-bye Speed Booster! And good-bye Speed Spell, Forbidden Holy Lance_ ~! **Freedom Rebellion!** " As Fuki sang her farewells to the three cards, her Synchro Monster's horn glowed and shot out three beams. Two at Bella's face-downs and one at one of Seth's Traps. "And due to Butterfly's effect, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Freedom' Monster from my deck! I Special Summon another Butterfly!" A copy of the Insect-type appeared on the field. "I end my turn!"

"Back to me then. Draw!" Bella drew her next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 3 SC  
Fuki: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 4 SC**

"I summon **_Squad 4 Shinigami, Hanatarou_**!" A boy wearing the same kimono as Ichigo appeared on the field.

 **Squad 4 Shinigami, Hanatarou: Level 3/LIGHT/Warrior/800 ATK/800 DEF**

 _ **(Squad 4 Shinigami, Hanatarou: Effect Monster: If this card was used as a Synchro Material for a 'Shinigami' Synchro Monster, you may gain Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK.)**_

"I now tune my Level 2 Hanatarou with my Level 4 Ichigo!" Bella's own tuning process began. "Young bold warrior! Rise to a new form of strength! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, **_Bankai Shinigami, Ichigo_**!" The monster that appeared was basically Ichigo, only in a black robe and black kimono pants, as well as a small black sword.

 **Bankai Shinigami, Ichigo: Level 7/DARK/Warrior/2800 ATK/1800 DEF**

 _ **(Bankai Shinigami, Ichigo: Synchro Monster: "Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo" and 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.)**_

"Battle! I attack Freedom Unicorn with Ichigo! **Swift Strike Shot!** " Ichigo charged at the Beast-type Synchro at full speed.

"From my hand, I activate _**Freedom Bat's**_ effect!" Fuki intervened. "If a 'Freedom' monster I control battles an opponent's monster, by sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, 1000 of my opponent's monster's ATK will either be transfered to my battling 'Freedom' monster's ATK until the End Phase or to my Life Points permanently! I will give my monster the extra power! **Free Meal!** " A bat with a white bandana around its neck appeared and bit into Ichigo's neck, taking away some of his power. After the short feast, it went to its fellow 'Freedom' monster and exploded into confetti, giving Unicorn more power.

 **Bankai Shinigami, Ichigo: 2800 - 1000 = 1800 ATK**

 **Freedom Unicorn: 2200 + 1000 = 3200 ATK**

 _ **(Freedom Bat: Effect Monster: If a 'Freedom' monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you may discard this card from your hand. Transfer 1000 of your opponent's battling monster's ATK to your battling monster's until the End Phase or to your Life Points.)**_

"Damn it!" Bella cursed, as the two Synchro Monsters fought. As Ichigo was about to swing his sword down for the kill, Unicorn stabbed its horn through his chest, destroying him.

"And let's not forget Unicorn's dashing ability! When this card deals Battle Damage to my opponent, I am allowed to gain Life Points equal to the damage! **Light's Healer!** " Freedom Unicorn's horn glowed and showered Fuki with yellow dust.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 3 SC  
Fuki: 5400 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Bella: 2600 LP/ 3 SC**

"Now we're even in terms of Speed Counters," Seth stated.

"I guess we are. I end my turn with a face-down," Bella ended.

"The moment you end your turn, Freedom Bat's effect wears off of my monster!" As Fuki said that, her monster shook the confetti off of itself.

 **Freedom Unicorn: 3200 - 1000 = 2200 ATK**

"Now I go. Draw!" Seth drew his next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 4 SC  
Fuki: 5400 LP/ 4 SC**  
 **Bella: 2600 LP/ 4 SC**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, **_Darkus El Condor_**!" A black and purple totem-shaped, shaman-like monster appeared by Juggernoid's side.

 **Darkus El Condor: Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/1300 ATK/900 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus El Condor: Effect Tuner: This card can be used as a substitute for any 'Darkus' Tuner monster. Once per turn, you may change this card's level.)**_

"When I Synchro Summon a 'Darkus' Synchro Monster that needs a specific 'Darkus' Tuner monster, El Condor can be a substitute for that monster! So I can tune my Level 4 Darkus Juggernoid with my Level 2 Darkus El Condor!" Seth's monsters began their tuning process. "Become the unbeatable creature! One that strike down many of his opponents! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Be revived, _**Darkus Dual Hydranoid**_!" A two-headed black and purple hydra appeared on the field. It stood on two legs, had two tails and a metal saw on its front.

 **Darkus Dual Hydranoid: Level 6/DARK/Sea Serpent/2600 ATK/1900 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Dual Hydranoid: Synchro Monster: "Darkus Hydranoid" and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack twice per turn.)**_

"Finally! Some action!" the two heads shouted.

"Battle! Dual Hydranoid! Attack Freedom Unicorn! **Dual Gazer**! "

"Say goodnight!" The DARK Synchro Monster shot out a beam from both heads at the LIGHT Synchro, destroying it.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 4 SC  
Fuki: 5000 LP/ 4 SC**  
 **Bella: 2600 LP/ 4 SC**

"Dual Hydranoid can attack twice per turn. Therefore, as much as I don't want to do this, I attack Bella directly! **Gazer Exedra!** " The two heads shot out a more powerful version of Dual Gazer at Bella.

"I activate the Trap Card, Drain Shield! This negates your monster's attack and gives me Life Points equal to its ATK!" A shield appeared and protected Bella from harm, as well as raising her Life Points.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 4 SC  
Fuki: 5000 LP/ 4 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 4 SC**

"Oh come on! Now I'm the one with the lower Life Points!" the turn-taker complained.

"You should've known this would happen," the currently monster-less duelist told him.

Seth just pouted at her words. "I end my turn."

"Okay. Now my turn! Draw!" Fuki drew her next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 5 SC  
Fuki: 5000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 5 SC**

"Now then everyone! We currently are done with a third of this lap and have two minutes left until the garbage disposal opens up and our ticket out closes down!"

' _Now she's acting like we're in the disposal, which would actually be true since that's where we're going soon,_ ' the other two duelists thought.

"While I control a 'Freedom' monster with 1500 or lower ATK, I can Special Summon **Freedom Dolphin**!" A sky blue dolphin with a white bandana around its neck appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

 **Freedom Dolphin: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/1500 ATK/1100 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Dolphin: Effect Monster: While you control a 'Freedom' monster with 1500 or lower ATK, you may Special Summon this card from your hand.)**_

"Next I summon out my playful friend, **_Freedom Monkey_**!" A monkey donning a white bandana around its neck followed in its appearance.

 **Freedom Monkey: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1800 ATK/1300 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Monkey: Effect Monster: If this card was Special Summoned, Special Summon one 'Freedom' monster from where this card was summoned from.)**_

"I now tune my Level 3 Freedom Monkey and Level 3 Freedom Dolphin with my Level 1 Freedom Butterfly! Great, unyielding creature! Break free from the control of others and soar through the sky! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Go sky high, **_Freedom Griffon_**!" A griffon was formed from the three monsters, a white bandana around its neck.

 **Freedom Griffon: Level 7/WIND/Winged Beast/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Griffon: Synchro Monster: 1 "Freedom" Monster and 2 or more non-Tuner Monsters: Control of this card cannot be swapped. When this card is summoned, destroy one monster on the field whose original ATK or DEF is lower than this card's. Then Special Summon 1 monster from your deck whose Level is the same as or lower than that monster's)**_

"Oh no..." Seth muttered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." Bella nodded.

"And now! For Griffon's Special Ability! When he is summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field whose original ATK or DEF is lower than this card's! **Sky Dive**!" The newly summoned monster swooped down, grabbed hold of Dual Hydranoid and went back to the skies. "Then I can Special Summon a monster from my deck whose Level is the same as or lower than the destroyed monsters! From my deck, I Special Summon _**Freedom Bull**_!" Griffon returned, only instead of Dual Hydranoid, in its claws was a big bull with, of course, a bandana around its neck.

 **Freedom Bull: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/2600 ATK/2400 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Bull: Effect Monster: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, the damage is doubled.)**_

"And let's not forget Freedom Butterfly's effect! Come to me, my third Butterfly!" A third copy of the Insect-type appeared on her field in Defense Mode. "If I Special Summoned three Monsters this turn, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Freedom Fox from my hand!" A fox appeared with them, the archetype's signature accessory around its neck.

 **Freedom Fox: Level 2/FIRE/Beast/1300 ATK/1500 DEF**

 ** _(Freedom Fox: Effect Tuner: If you Special Summoned 3 or more monsters this turn, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is targeted for an attack while in Attack Position, switch this card to Defense Position and negate the attack.)_**

Fuki's friends widened their eyes at how serious she suddenly got.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Seth questioned. Yeah, this isn't the first time they didn't take her that serious in a duel.

"She always fooled us like this!" Bella shouted.

"And now... Battle! Freedom Bull! Attack Bella directly! And with his effect, when he deals Battle Damage, the damage is doubled! **Berserker Ox!** " The bull-like monster charged at Bella.

"Trap Card Open! Attack Nullification! This negates an opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Seth defended. A barrier appeared and blocked the attack. "There may not be any teams in this case, but I am an honorable duelist. It will leave a bad taste in my mouth knowing that I am the only one who survived an opponent's attack."

"And it's that part of you we like about, Seth," Bella said, giving the guy a thumbs up.

"No doubt. Even though it was my attack that was negated," Fuki agreed. "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Bella drew her next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 6 SC  
Fuki: 5000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 6 SC**

"Yes! I activate my Speed Spell, Mind Control! This card can only be activated if I have six or more Speed Counters. By removing three of them, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls! I know Griffon can't be taken over, but what about Bull?" Ghostly arms appeared out of the card and grabbed the said monster, forcing it over to Bella's side.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Fuki: 5000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 3 SC**

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, **_Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru_**!" A little girl with pink hair wearing the black kimono appeared on her field.

 **Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru: Level 3/LIGHT/Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru: Effect Tuner: This card can be used as a Substitute for any 'Shinigami' Tuner Monster.)**_

"Ready whenever you are, Belly~!" Yachiru said.

"Really need to work on the nickname, kid! I tune the Level 5 Freedom Bull with my Level 3 Yachiru! Break free from your restraints! Go wild on the battlefield! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi!" A huge, bulky guy with long, spiky hair with bells attached to the end of each spike appeared. His top part of his kimono was open and he wore a white jacket over it with the kanji for 'eleven' on the back.

 **Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi: Level 8/DARK/Warrior/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

 _ **(Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi: Synchro Monster: "Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru" and 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters: This card cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot have its attack negated. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. When this card destroys a Defense Position Monster, whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.)**_

Fuki and Seth looked at the new monster wide-eyed.

"... I don't know which monster is worse. Griffon or Kenpachi," was all Seth could say.

"I'll take that as a compliment kid. And now, how about some fun?" Kenpachi had a sadistic look when he asked that, causing the two turbo duelists to gulp in fear.

"Battle! I'll have Kenpachi take out all of Fuki's monsters! **Vicious Wild Duel**!" The battle-hungry monster did as told and charged at the monsters. His first target was Griffon, who was no match for him.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4700 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 3 SC**

Next was Freedom Fox. Fuki knew of Kenpachi's effects and just let the attack connect.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Fuki: 3000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 3 SC**

The last to be attacked was Freedom Butterfly. And since its effect works only when it was sent to the Graveyard, damage calculation was still applied.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 3 SC**

"That Freedom Butterfly was my last one, so can't summon any more. However, that doesn't mean I can't summon any other 'Freedom' monster!" Fuki said. "I summon Freedom Tortoise in Defense Mode!" A turtle shell appeared, a pair of white cloth sticking out of the head opening.

 **Freedom Tortoise: Level 4/WATER/Reptile/200 ATK/2800 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Tortoise: Effect Monster: If you were to take Battle Damage that reduces your Life Points to Zero, reduce the damage to Zero and Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect while in Defense Mode.)**_

"But with a new monster on the field, Kenpachi can attack again!" Bella declared. "Is what I want to say except for the fact that Freedom Tortoise cannot be destroyed by battle and because of Freedom Butterfly, you won't be taking any more damage."

That's right," the 'Freedom' Duelist confirmed.

"In that case, I end my turn. Your move, Seth!"

"Don't mind if I do. Draw!" Seth drew his next card.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 7 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 4 SC**

"I activate my own Speed Spell, Overburst! Now I gain 4 Speed Counters and bring my Speed Counters to 11!"

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 11 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 4 SC**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Reincarnation of the Dead! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a monster from any Graveyard! I will bring back my Dual Hydranoid!" Seth's two-headed Sea Serpent appeared back on the field.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 5200 LP/ 4 SC**

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, Darkus Limulus!" A black and purple stingray-like monster appeared on the field next to Dual Hydranoid.

 **Darkus Limulus: Level 1/DARK/Fish/300 ATK/300 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Limulus: Effect Tuner: If this card was sent to the Graveyard as a Syncro Material, the monster it was used to summon is unaffected by card effects and gains 300 ATK.)**_

"Let's do this guys!"

"Right!" the monsters nodded in agreement.

"I tune my Level 6 Dual Hydranoid with my Level 1 Darkus Limulus! Become the unbeatable creature! One that can freely unleash the forbidden power within him! SYNCRO SUMMON! You're up, **_Darkus Linehalt_**!" A black-armored, purple-skinned, warrior-like monster with a demonic helmet and big bat-like wings emerged onto the field.

 **Darkus Linehalt: Level 7/DARK/Fiend/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Linehalt: Synchro Monster: 1 DARK Tuner and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters: This card is unaffected by card effects. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you may discard one card from your hand or send one card on your field to the Graveyard; half the opponent's monster's ATK is transfered to this card until the End Phase.)**_

"Limulus' effect! When it's used as a Synchro Material, the Synchro Monster that used it gains 300 ATK!"

 **Darkus Linehalt: 2700 + 300 = 3000 ATK**

"Now I Battle! I will attack Kenpachi with Linehalt! And with its effect, by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can transfer half of the monster it battle's ATK to its own! **Dark Javelin**!" A javelin appeared in Linehalt's hand as he charged at the Bella's monster. The javelin lit up in sparks and absorbed some of Kenpachi's energy.

 **Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi: 3000 / 2 = 1500 ATK**

 **Darkus Linehalt: 3000 + 1500 = 4500 ATK**

The two monsters duked it out. In the mean time, Bella looked down and saw they had less than a minute left to finish the lap. And they were two thirds done with the lap.

"This is the part where we speed up!" she told them. "Come on!" She sped up, followed by the others.

Linehalt finally landed a solid hit to Kenpachi, not that it mattered, for the monster wasn't destroyed. But he did cause damage.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 6 SC**  
 **Bella: 3700 LP/ 3 SC**

"I end my turn!" Seth ended. As he did so, both Synchro Monsters stats were returned to normal.

 **Shinigami Captain, Kenpachi: 1500 x 2 = 3000 ATK**

 **Darkus Linehalt: 4500 - 1500 = 3000 ATK**

They waited for quite a while for Fuji to start her turn. Like before, though, she took a bit too long with her turn. They looked back and saw the one thing that almost made them fall of their D-Wheel... Again.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!" both demanded.

"I think I saw her going through the other path when we passed the intersection," Kenpachi told them.

"Doesn't that lead to, not only the surface, but also to the edge of the island?" Linehalt asked.

It didn't make things any better for the two duelists. They heard a beep and looked down to see...

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Fuki: 300 LP/ 7 SC**  
 **Bella: 3700 LP/ 4 SC**

"She's still going?!" Seth questioned.

"I give up questioning her methods, but they just keep coming back," Bella said, also confused as to why and how Fuki can start her turn.

* * *

 ** _*MEANWHILE*_**

As Kenpachi said, Fuki did get separated from her friends. She knew where she was going, though and continued on uphill the tunnel. Light was seen at the end. She increased her speed to max and raced on. She shot out of the tunnel and was soaring through the skies, as well as making her way to the ocean.

"My turn! Draw!" She drew her next card, despite her situation. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _**Freedom Weasel!**_ " Free falling alongside her and Freedom Tortoise was a weasel wearing a white bandana.

 **Freedom Weasel: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Weasel: Effect Tuner: If your opponent declares a direct attack or inflicts effect damage to you, you may discard this card from your hand to negate the attack or damage and end the Battle Phase. When an Effect Damage is to be dealt onto you while this card is in your Graveyard, you may banish this card from your Graveyard and reduce the damage to zero.)**_

"I now tune my Level 4 Tortoise with my Level 3 Weasel! Great, ressurecting creature! Bring me back to the path of faith and victory! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" As she said those two words, a vortex made of flames appeared before her and she had leapt into it.

* * *

 ** _*BACK TO BELLA AND SETH*_**

The two heard the sound of flames behind them and turned to see a huge fireball of some kind rushing their way.

"What the hell is that?!" Seth questioned, in fear of being incinerated by the thing.

Bella thought otherwise. "Wait... Isn't that-?"

Before she could complete her question, a familiar D-Wheel was shot out of the flames and drove passed them. The fireball then took shape into a bird.

"Be reborn as many times as you wish, _**Freedom Phoenix**_!" The flames dispersed, revealing a red elegant bird, with bright shining feathers.

 **Freedom Phoenix: Level 7/FIRE/Winged Beast/2900 ATK/2300 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Phoenix: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner and 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters: Once per duel, when this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed his card and inflict damage to all players equal to that monster's ATK on the field plus 200 times the level of the destroyed monster. Once per duel, during the End Phase, if this card was destroyed by card effect, you may Special summon this card from your Graveyard.)**_

"Freedom Phoenix!?" Bella and Seth gasped.

"Battle! I attack Linehalt with Freedom Phoenix! **Scorching Burner**!" The phoenix blazed on and charge at its intended target, who attacked and destroyed it.

 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Fuki: 200 LP/ 7 SC**  
 **Bella: 3700 LP/ 4 SC**

"And with Phoenix's effect, once per duel, when this card is destroyed by battle and sent to my Graveyard, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it! Then all players take damage equal to its ATK plus an extra 200 times its level! **Scorching Incinerate**!" The flames left by Freedom Phoenix went and set the two monsters on fire.

"I would say you'd take the damage too, but you have something to protect you from this, don't you?" the 'Darkus' duelist asked.

"That's right! From my Graveyard, I activate Freedom Weasel's effect! By banishing this card from my grave when I am about to take effect damage, I can reduce that damage to zero! **Little Escape**!" A barrier was put around Qing, as the two Synchro Monsters exploded and ended the duel.

 **Seth: 0000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Fuki: 200 LP/ 7 SC**  
 **Bella: 0000 LP/ 4 SC**

 **WINNER: FUKI!**

By some coincidence, when the duel ended, they finished their lap around the subway.

Fuki got off her D-Wheel and removed her helmet. "Whew! Now that was pure freedom!" she exclaimed. The next thing she knew, she was hit in the head by both Bella and Seth.

"You need to stop doing that kind of thing to us!" the female of the two said.

"We thought you got lost! If this was the real thing you might not be able to make it!" the male of the duo stated.

"I got it. Don't do that during the real thing, though it limits my freedom." Fuki pouted at the last part.

"Still, somehow, we just managed to finish the lap in three minutes," Bella said. "Let's have lunch and continue tomorrow. And Fuki, sis, please don't do that during the practice. Not at a time like this at least."

"I hear you."

Bella looks down and saw her hands behind her. "Tell me they're not crossed."

"They're not!" the 'Freedom' duelist took out her hands, revealing them to be uncrossed.

The 'Shinigami' duelist grinned slightly. "Well, let's go back to our hideout." With that, they his their runners back and went on to their place.


	2. Our Names

**A/N: I probably should've put this up the same time I started this story, but it can't be helped. This chapter takes place during the Riding Duel training. Oh, and one other thing: this story takes place prior to the beginning of Yugioh 5D's. Like say... Less than a month.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind. The only OC I own is Fuki.**

* * *

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Camera looks up to the night sky as the sun rises)_  
 _ **I believe in tomorrow if we try, hey** (Camera lowers itself and reveals Fuki looking at the sunrise. Sun's light got bright and engulfed the screen)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream** (The title appears, made of jems. The title then got bright and scene changed)_  
 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times** (The scene went from a scarfless Jacko, back facing the camera as the wind blows, revealing his Garnet gemstone on his neck. Camera shifts to Seth without his headband, revealing a Sapphire gemstone on his forehead)_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Camera shifts to Bella flipping her hair with her gloveless left hand, a Topaz gemstone on the back of it. Then it shifts to Fuki holding a card between her fingers in her gloveless right hand, a Ruby gemstone on the back of it. She then flicks the card to the camera.)_

 _ **The confusing puzzles contained in the darkness** (Fuki was fixing up her deck)_  
 _ **It halts our view to our one destination** (Bella was doing some calculations)_  
 _ **(Umm) you and me (yes) we feel the excitement this world brings** (Seth was seen playing with the kids at their orphanage)_  
 _ **The way that I feel the beat guides me to walk on, oh yeah** (Jacko was in the kitchen cooking)_

 _ **Share the music, anytime** (Seth was putting on his helmet)_  
 _ **Share the one dream, that you believe** (Bella was putting her deck in her gauntlet as it automatically shuffles it)_  
 _ **Share the good times, hand in hand** (Fuki activated the Duel Mode on her D-Wheel)  
_ _ **Share the one world now!** (The three of them took off on their motorcycles)_

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Seth summoned Darkus Hydranoid and Darkus Centipoid then used them to Synchro Summon Sapphire-Claws Gemstone Dragon)  
 **No matter what, I'll keep on rising** (Bella summoned Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo and Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia then used them to Synchro Summon Topaz-Fangs Gemstone Dragon)_  
 _ **Right now, let's reach for beyond** (Fuki drove off a building and summoned Freedom Dog, Bat and Fox)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (She turned them to Synchro Summon Ruby-Eyes Gemstone Dragon, whom saved her from her fall)_

 _ **On the other side, of the invisible wall  
You're there waiting for me **(The scene changed to the three of them dueling against many opponents and being pushed to their limit)_  
 _ **I will soon be there by your side** (Their gemstones reacted by glowing brightly and three more duelists plus Jacko joins them with their own dragons)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (Past the skies above them, a huge dragon whose body is solely made of jems, including its eyes, fangs and claws appeared and let out a roar. Screen got bright and scene changed)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Song slowly ends with Seth, Bella and Fuki at the duel stadium)_

* * *

While Fuji, Bella and Seth went to an abandoned subway to improve their speed and riding duel, Jacko went to the orphanage not far from their hideout. When he arrived there, he was met with a horrible scene.

"You little brats! You'll pay for ruining my shoe!" a guy with blue hair shouted, beating up a kid. Two other guys were holding back all the other kids.

"I-I'm sorry! Really!" the kid apologized.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Jacko shouted as he tackled the guy. "Are you okay, Rika?"

The girl looked up at her savior and big brother-figure. "Jacko-niichan!" She hugged him and cried on his chest.

"You're safe now." He looked up at the bully and his friends. "The rest of you, on the other hand... What were you thinking, beating up a poor innocent child?!"

"That's our line! You stinking Satellite! How dare you hurt our boss like that?!" the scrawny-looking guy shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" the thug-looking guy said. "We got this guy, boss!" Both activated their duel disks.

"If anyone is going to pay, it's the three of you!" Jackson activated his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Grunt 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Grunt 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Jackson: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first! Draw!" The first thug drew his sixth card. "I summon Dandylion in Defense Mode!" A small lion/plant hybrid appeared on his field. Its colors turned to blue.

 **Dandylion: Level 3/EARTH/Plant/300 ATK/300 DEF**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Just that much?" an orphan asked.

"It's only the first turn," another reasoned.

"My turn. Draw!" Jacko drew his next card. "I summon _**Halloween Character, Lock**_ in Defense Mode!" A boy in a red devil costume appeared. His color changed to blue.

 **Halloween Character, Lock: Level 2/DARK/Fiend/500 ATK/500 DEF**

 _ **(Halloween Character, Lock: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, you may Special Summon Halloween Character, Shock or Halloween Character, Barrel from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, you may target one DARK Tuner monster on the field; increase or decrease that monster's Level by one for every other 'Halloween Character' monster on the field.)**_

"In a Battle Royal, players cannot attack until all players take their turn. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"This is going to be fun~," the devil boy commented. Jacko lightly sweat dropped at his words, especially since he was the only one who can hear him at the moment.

"My turn! Draw!" The second thug drew his next card. "I activate the Field Magic, Legendary Capital Atlantis!" The whole field suddenly became the city of Atlantis. "So long as this card is active, it is also known as 'Umi'. Also, all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field have their Level decrease by 1. And all WATER monsters' ATK and DEF goes up by 200. I summon Oyster Meister!" A monster in an armor made of clams appeared.

 **Oyster Meister: Level 3 - 1 = 2/WATER/Fish/1600 + 200 = 1800 ATK/200 + 200 = 400 DEF**

"I end my turn with one card face down!"

"And now the turn comes to me!" Thug 1 shouted.

"Hey! What are you saying?!" a boy shouted.

"It should be Jacko-niisan's turn!" a girl exclaimed.

"Then you brats were living under rocks. In a Battle Royal or a team duel, it doesn't matter how many duelists are on one side. Once they all take their first turn, it goes back to the person who starts," the leader of the three-man gang sneered.

The kids all gasped at what he said.

"Don't worry about it guys. This doesn't bother me one bit," their older brother-figure assured.

"Not after I summon this! I release both Dandylion and Oyster Meister to Advance Summon Antique Gear Golem!" The two monsters turned into bright lights and formed a big robot with revealing gear parts.

 **Antique Gear Golem: Level 8/EARTH/Machine/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

"He can't do that! He used a monster that isn't his'!" an orphan claimed.

"He can. Because this isn't just any Battle Royal. If the Battle Royal works as a team duel, a duelist can use their partner's monster," Rika explained.

"So, a brat does know how to play," thug 1 said. "And with a monster like this, there's nothing you can do to stop it! Once Antique Gear Golem battles, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap cards! Oh, and let's not forget the two weakling monsters effects; if they're sent to the graveyard, Dandylion gives me two Fluff Tokens while Oyster Meister gives me one Oyster Token!" Two dandelions and an oyster appeared on the field.

 **Fluff Token: Level 1/WIND/Plant/0 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Oyster Token: Level 1/WATER/Fish/0 + 200 ATK/0 + 200 DEF**

"Battle! Antique Gear Golem! Crush that monster! **Ultimate Pound**!" The big monster threw a hard punch at the currently blue devil and destroyed it.

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw! This negates the Battle Damage I take during a battle and allows me to draw a card!" Jacko drew a card. "You may have prevented me from using card effects while your monster is battling, but this card activates after the battle, when I take the Battle Damage, so Antique Gear Golem's effect doesn't activate."

"Che. Got lucky, did you? Then I end my turn," thug 1 ended.

"My turn. Draw!" Jacko drew another card. He looked at his opponents and smirked. "Hope you're ready for a big scare. I summon Halloween Character, Shock!" A small witchling appeared on the field.

 **Halloween Character, Shock: Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/500 ATK/500 DEF**

 _ **(Halloween Character, Shock: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, you may Special Summon Halloween Character, Barrel or Halloween Character, Lock**_ _ **from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, for every other 'Halloween Character' monster you control, you may reveal that many face-down cards your opponent controls.)**_

"I activate Shock's special ability! When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon one of her two friends from my hand or my Graveyard. From my Graveyard, I Special Summon Lock!" The devil kid returned to the field.

"What would you do without me?" she sarcastically asked.

"Oh come on. We're a team. Though all we need here is..."

"Next, I activate Lock's summon effect! Like Shock, I can Special Summon one of his two friends. I'll use this effect to summon the last of the trio, the Tuner Monster, Halloween Character, Barrel!" A smaller boy in a skeleton costume appeared.

 **Halloween Character, Barrel: Level 2/DARK/Zombie/300 ATK/400 DEF**

 _ **(Halloween Character, Barrel: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, you may Special Summon Halloween Character, Shock or Halloween Character, Lock from your hand or Graveyard. If this card was used as a Synchro Material to summon a 'Halloween Character' Synchro Monster, destroy one monster your opponent controls with ATK, DEF, or level lower than the summoned monster's)**_

"I'm here guys!" the newly summoned monster announced.

"And now the whole gang is here!" Lock exclaimed.

"Huh? A Tuner Monster? Hah! What are you going to do? Synchro summon?" Thug 2 mocked, assuming Jackson can't do a Synchro Summon.

"In fact that is what I will do," he confirmed, much to the three's surprise.

"Yeah! Get him, Jacko-niichan!" the orphans cheered.

"But first, I activate Shock's second effect! Once per turn, for every other 'Halloween Character' mpnter I control, I can see that amount of face-down cards my opponent controls!" His opponents gasped at the reveal. "There are two other 'Halloween Character' monsters, just enough to see what you have set!" The witch took out a wand and shot two beams at the face-down, revealing them to be Spirit Barrier and Tornado Wall.

"And what are you going to do? Destroy them?" Thug 1 asked.

"How did you know?" This shocked the two thugs. "Now that I know what those cards are... I activate the Magic card, _**Terror Shock**_! This card can destroy a number of Magic and Trap cards equal to the amount of 'Halloween Cnatacter' monsters I control! I have three 'Halloween Characters' so that's three cards getting destroyed! I will destroy your face-downs and the Field magic with this card!" The three monsters summoned spirits of themselves and sent them to the designated cards, destroying them. Due to this, the Oyster Token's added power was lost.

 ** _(Terror Shock: Normal Magic: Destroy one Magic/Trap Card for every 'Halloween Character' monster you control.)_**

 **Oyster Token: 200 - 200 = 0 ATK/200 - 200 = 0 DEF**

"Next, I activate Lock's effect! Once per turn, I can target one DARK Tuner monster on the field and increase or decrease that monster's Level for every other 'Halloween Character' monster on the field. I target Barrel and increase his Level by 2!" The devil kid took out a lollipop and gave it to the younger boy.

 **Halloween Character, Barrel: Level 2 + 2 = 4**

"And now I Tune my Level 2 Shock and Lock with my Level 4 Barrel!" The small boy turned into four green rings and his two companions became two stars each. "Rise from the dead and leap to a great show! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, **_Halloween Character, Jack Skellington_**!" A really tall and thin skeleton in a black suit appeared.

 **Halloween Character, Jack Skellington: Level 8/DARK/Zombie/3000 ATK/2600 DEF**

 _ **(Halloween Character, Jack Skellington: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner + 1 or more DARK non-tuner monster: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy cards your opponent controls for every 'Halloween Character' Synchro Materials used to summon this card. For every monster destroyed this way, draw one card. For every Magic/Trap card destroyed this way, discard one random card from your opponent's hand.)**_

The recently summoned monster took a deep breath. "Ahh. The smell of the battlefield! And with a battle comes a great big scare!"

"Now I activate Barrel's special ability! If he was used to summon a 'Halloween Character' Synchro Monster, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls with ATK, DEF, or Level lower than the summoned monster's! Through this effect, I destroy one of your Tokens!" The spirit of the kid appeared and took out a chainsaw. He then destroyed the Oyster Token. "Next is Jack Skellington's effect! When this card is summoned, for each 'Halloween Character' monster used to summon him, I can destroy one card my opponent controls!"

"WHAT?!" Thug 1 gasped.

"You used three of those monsters and we only have three cards left!" Thug 2 said.

"That said, say good-bye to the rest of your cards! **Dead Wave**!" With a flick of the wrist, Jack destroyed the remaining monsters. "For each monster destroyed this way, I can draw one card. That was three monsters." Jackson drew three cards. "And if I have Jack Skellington on the field, I can Special Summon _**Halloween Character, Sally**_ from my hand!" A human ragdoll in stitches appeared next to Jack.

 **Halloween Character, Sally: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Halloween Character, Sally: Effect Monster: After a 'Halloween Character' Synchro monster you control battles, you may tribute this card; that monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF and can attack again. This effect can only be activated if this card didn't attack.)**_

"Jack!" the female monster happily called.

"Hello, Sally!" Jack happily greeted.

"Next I activate the Magic card, _**Terror Shot**_! By switching one 'Halloween Character' monster I control with 1000 ATK or lower to Defense Mode, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monster's ATK! I use this effect on Sally!" Said monster swapped her Battle Position as a ray of light appeared from her body and hit Thug 2.

 **Grunt 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Grunt 2: 3000 LP**  
 **Jackson: 4000 LP**

"Battle! I attack the weakened player directly with Jack Skellington! **Gravity Claws**!" The Synchro Monster's thin fingers became engulfed in purple aura. The aura formed into sharp claws as he charged and depleted the rest of Thug 2's Life Points.

 **Grunt 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Grunt 2: 0000 LP**  
 **Jackson: 4000 LP**

The other two thugs looked on in shock with what had occurred. The leader was the first to recover. "B-But even so, you can't inflict anymore damage. So just end-"

"I believe that wasn't my big scare," Jacko interrupted, confusing the enemies. "I said it earlier. 'Hope you're ready for the big scare.'"

"What?!" Thug 1 demanded.

"I activate Sally's effect! If a 'Halloween Character' Synchro Monster battles and this card didn't battle, I can release this card to give that monster 1000 more ATK and an extra attack!"

Hearing that, not only shocked the two thugs even more, but also had the leader to widened his eyes. "Wait... I remember something. Somewhere in Satellite, there is suppose to be a gang that formed some time after Team Satisfaction ended. One of the members is said to bring fear to his opponents. Don't tell me that this area is-!"

"Give Jack a boost, Sally!" Jacko interrupted.

"Here you go, Jack!" the live ragdoll said, as she gave her soul to the fellow Zombie-type.

 **Halloween Character, Jack Skellington: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

"Now finish it, Jack! **Shadow Claw!** "

"This one's for you, Sally!" Jack's fingers were coated with black aura this time. Like before, the aura formed huge claws, as he charged at thug 1 and ended the duel.

 **Grunt 1: 0000 LP**  
 **Jackson: 4000 LP**

 **WINNER: JACKSON!**

"W-Why you-! I'll show you!" The leader was about to put on his own duel disk.

"Are you sure about that?" came a voice familiar to Jacko and the kids. They turned to the source and saw Bella, Fuki and Seth return from their practice ride. Seeing the three made the leader flinch.

"No way... The King of Horror, the Reaper Goddess, the Dark Lord and the Animal Empress in one place!? Handling one is one thing, but all four!? I'm out of here!" He ran with his tail between his legs.

"B-Boss! Wait for us!" His lackies ran after him.

"Who even gave us those names?" Fuki wondered.

"Well, it helps since it gave us our reputation," Seth pointed out. "Even though they're only based on our decks."

"Nii-san! Nee-san!" The kids all huddled around them.

"Hey there guys," Bella picked one up in her arms.

"If you're back, that must mean you're ready," Jacko assumed.

"We managed to make it to the time limit. Now all we have to do is try and beat it tomorrow. For the rest of today, we will pack up what we need and pick up some supplies."

"Sounds like a good idea. As always."

"Well, there's no way she is the leader if she can't come up with good ideas," Fuki said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" said leader questioned.

"Oh, I don't know~" They all laughed at the playful tone.


	3. Out of Satellite

**A/N: If this chapter seemed rushed to you, I apologize for that. Especially to the duel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind. The only OC I own is Fuki.**

* * *

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Camera looks up to the night sky as the sun rises)_  
 _ **I believe in tomorrow if we try, hey** (Camera lowers itself and reveals Fuki looking at the sunrise. Sun's light got bright and engulfed the screen)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream** (The title appears, made of jems. The title then got bright and scene changed)_  
 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times** (The scene went from a scarfless Jacko, back facing the camera as the wind blows, revealing his Garnet gemstone on his neck. Camera shifts to Seth without his headband, revealing a Sapphire gemstone on his forehead)_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Camera shifts to Bella flipping her hair with her gloveless left hand, a Topaz gemstone on the back of it. Then it shifts to Fuki holding a card between her fingers in her gloveless right hand, a Ruby gemstone on the back of it. She then flicks the card to the camera.)_

 _ **The confusing puzzles contained in the darkness** (Fuki was fixing up her deck)_  
 _ **It halts our view to our one destination** (Bella was doing some calculations)_  
 _ **(Umm) you and me (yes) we feel the excitement this world brings** (Seth was seen playing with the kids at their orphanage)_  
 _ **The way that I feel the beat guides me to walk on, oh yeah** (Jacko was in the kitchen cooking)_

 _ **Share the music, anytime** (Seth was putting on his helmet)_  
 _ **Share the one dream, that you believe** (Bella was putting her deck in her gauntlet as it automatically shuffles it)_  
 _ **Share the good times, hand in hand** (Fuki activated the Duel Mode on her D-Wheel)  
_ _ **Share the one world now!** (The three of them took off on their motorcycles)_

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Seth summoned Darkus Hydranoid and Darkus Centipoid then used them to Synchro Summon Sapphire-Claws Gemstone Dragon)  
 **No matter what, I'll keep on rising** (Bella summoned Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo and Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia then used them to Synchro Summon Topaz-Fangs Gemstone Dragon)_  
 _ **Right now, let's reach for beyond** (Fuki drove off a building and summoned Freedom Dog, Bat and Fox)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (She turned them to Synchro Summon Ruby-Eyes Gemstone Dragon, whom saved her from her fall)_

 _ **On the other side, of the invisible wall  
You're there waiting for me **(The scene changed to the three of them dueling against many opponents and being pushed to their limit)_  
 _ **I will soon be there by your side** (Their gemstones reacted by glowing brightly and three more duelists plus Jacko joins them with their own dragons)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (Past the skies above them, a huge dragon whose body is solely made of jems, including its eyes, fangs and claws appeared and let out a roar. Screen got bright and scene changed)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Song slowly ends with Seth, Bella and Fuki at the duel stadium)_

* * *

A couple days had passed and the day for Fuki, Bella and Seth to leave came at last. It was night time and the three were in the abandon subway, saying their good-byes to Jacko and the orphans.

"Do you really have to go?" one of the kids asked.

"We're doing this for everyone's freedom," Fuki answered. "We can't just stay on this island. There's a big world out there and we have the right to see that world. You kids have the right to see that world."

"She's right. It'll be tough with just the three of us, but we'll figure something out," Seth said.

"In the meantime, Jacko will be here taking care of you guys," Bella told them. She turned to her boyfriend. "Take good care of them. And yourself."

"Of course," he assured. The four teenagers shared a group hug. "Now you three go out there and give us the one thing that was taken from us." They got out of the hug and placed one hand on top of each other in the middle of their circle. "Our freedom."

"Our freedom," they repeated.

The kids joined in and placed their hands on top of the teens'. "Our freedom!"

They all pulled their hands back and fist bumped each other in the middle.

"Wish us luck," Fuki said. She, Bella and Seth got on their D-Wheels. They sped off and out of the subway.

"Good luck!" the kids shouted, waving good-bye to them.

Jacko watched as they drove off. He took out a card from his pocket and looked at it. "Be safe, you three. And good luck."

* * *

With Fuki, Bella and Seth, they continued on to where the pipeline and their ticket off the island would be.

"At the rate we're going, we'll be at the pipeline in no time," Bella calculated.

"And our first step to our future," Seth added.

"As if there's a future for you, Satellite!" came a voice. The three of them looked back and saw three Securities on their tail.

"Securities already?!" Fuki gasped in shock.

"Damn it! I forgot about the patrols!" the Reaper Goddess cursed.

"Stop your D-Wheels and maybe you'll be let off with a light punishment!" the first officer warned. The officer was female, had short black hair and wore a female officer uniform.

"How about... See ya!" The three Satellites increased their speed and drove way ahead of their pursuers.

"Now you're just asking for it. Mozu, Kezu! Activate the Duel Mode!" the female Security said.

"Yes, Officer Mira!" the other two Securities replied. One of the two was slightly chubby and the other was slender with a beak-like nose. They pressed a button on their D-Wheel.

" _Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot, Standby._ " Their D-Wheels released a pulse that affected Fuki and the other's D-Wheels.

" _Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot, Standby,_ " came their D-Wheel's voice.

"Great. They forced us in a Battle Royale," Seth said.

"That's right. And you're not getting away that easily!" the chubby security, Mozu, said. "Now, enough talk and let's-"

"Duel!" the six of them said.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"Justice serves first. Draw!" Mira drew her sixth card. "I summon Gate Blocker in Defense Mode!" A wall appeared in Fuki, Bella and Seth's way. The three of them quickly slowed down at the sudden appearance of the Defense Positioned monster.

 **Gate Blocker: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/100 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Don't forget that in Battle Royale, no one can attack until all players take their first turn. I end my turn with one card face down."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Fuki drew her next card.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

She and her friends saw that their Speed Counters didn't increase.

"While Gate Blocker is on the field, my opponents cannot gain Speed Counters by Speed World," Mira said.

"But wait, your allies can't gain Speed Counters either!" Seth pointed out.

"That's what you think," Kezu smirked.

Deciding not to worry about it, Fuki continued her turn. "While I control no monsters, I Special Summon Freedom Dog!" Her husky appeared on her field.

 **Freedom Dog: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"'Freedom'?" Mira repeated softly, wondering where she heard that archetype.

"Next, I summon Freedom Butterfly in Defense Mode!" Next on the field was her butterfly.

 **Freedom Butterfly: Level 1/WIND/Insect/400 ATK/300 DEF**

"I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Mozu drew his next card.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"I summon the Tuner Monster _**Autobot, Bumblebee**_!" A yellow and black chevrolet camaro appeared. It suddenly split and transformed into a robot.

 **Autobot, Bumblebee: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/1500 ATK/400 DEF**

 _ **(Autobot, Bumblebee: Effect Tuner: This card cannot be destroyed by battle except by another Machine-type Monster.)**_

"And since I have an 'Autobot' monster on my field, I can Special Summon _**Autobot, Arcee**_ from my hand in Attack Mode!" A pink motorbike appeared next to the yellow robot. Like the car, the motorbike transformed into a robot.

 **Autobot, Arcee: Level 4/EARTH/Machine/2100 ATK/400 DEF**

 _ **(Autobot, Arcee: Effect Monster: If you control a face-up 'Autobot' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot attack the turn it was summoned this way.)**_

"And now I tune my Level 4 Arcee with my Level 4 Bumblebee! SYNCHRO SUMMON! **_Leader of the Autobot, Optimus Prime!_** " A blue and red truck appeared and then changed into a robot.

 **Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime: Level 8/EARTH/Machine/3000 ATK/3000 DEF**

 _ **(Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime: Synchro Monster: 1 "Autobot" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine-type monster: Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, target one other 'Autobot' monster you control; this card gains half that monster's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, you may Special Summon one 'Autobot' monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"I set one card face down and end my turn! At this time, Optimus's effect activates! Allowing me to Special Summon an 'Autobot' monster from my Graveyard! Come, Bumblebee!" The yellow and black robot returned to the field.

"My turn! Draw!" Bella drew her next card.

"Continuous Trap, _ **Slip Stride**_! With this card, during the Standby Phase I can gain a Speed Counter!" Mozu interrupted.

"What?!" the female Satellites gasped.

Seth looked down and saw what he said was true.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

 _ **(Slip Stride: Continuous Trap: Activate only if a 'Speed World' Field Spell is activate. During your Standby Phase, gain one Speed Counter.)**_

"Great. At this rate, we'll be the only ones without Speed Counters!" Seth said, referring to Team Satellite.

"That's right. Now do your turn!" Mozu said.

Bella gritted her teeth. "I... Summon the Tuner Monster, Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru!" The little girl appeared on the field.

 **Squad 11 Shinigami, Yachiru: Level 3/LIGHT/Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

' _I've never heard of the 'Shinigami' cards. Just what is going on?_ ' Mira mentally questioned.

"And since I control a 'Shinigami' Monster, I can Special Summon **_Squad 5 Shinigami, Momo_**!" A girl with black hair in a bun appeared on the field.

 **Squad 5 Shinigami, Momo: Level 3/FIRE/Warrior/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

 ** _(Squad 5 Shinigami, Momo: Effect Monster: If you control a 'Shinigami' Monster, you may Special Summon this card from your hand.)_**

"Momo! Hi!" Yachiru greeted.

"Likewise, Lieutenant," Momo greeted back.

"What's the point in summoning them in Attack Mode?" Kezu questioned, practically mocking Bella.

"You must be an idiot for not knowing the next step," she insulted back. "I tune my Level 3 Momo with my Level 3 Yachiru!" Hearing those words shocked Team Security. "Young genius warrior! Arise to your full potential! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, **_Shinigami Captain, Toshiro_**!" A young boy with white hair and a white jacket with the kanji for 'ten' on the back appeared.

 **Shinigami Captain, Toshiro: Level 6/WATER/Warrior/2400 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Shinigami Captain, Toshiro: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monster: Once per turn, you may discard one card to destroy one monster on the field.)**_

"She Synchro Summoned?!" Mozu gasped.

"And now, Toshiro's monster effect activates!" Bella continued. "Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls! See you later, Gate Blocker! **Ice Destroyer**!"

"Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" the boy shouted, as his sword summoned a dragon made of ice and went to destroy Gate Blocker.

"From my hand, I activate Protective Milo's effect! If a monster I control is to be destroyed, I can discard this card from my hand and negate its destruction!" Mira countered. A young girl in miko clothes appeared and formed a shield to protect Gate Blocker.

 _ **(Protective Miko: Effect Monster: If a monster you control is to be destroyed, you may discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate that monster's destruction. If a monster you control is to be destroyed while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you may banish this card to negate that monster's destruction.)**_

"Nice try. But I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve," the female Security boasted.

Bella gritted her teeth. "I end my turn with one card face down."

"My turn! Draw!" Kezu drew his next card.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 4 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _**Police Bird, Rookie Cadet**_!" A bird in a police uniform appeared on the field.

 **Police Bird, Rookie Cadet: Level 3/WIND/Winged Beast/1300 ATK/1300 DEF**

 _ **(Police Bird, Rookie Cadet: Effect Tuner: You can Synchro Summon using one 'Police Bird' non-tuner monster from your hand. If this card was sent to the Graveyard this way to Synchro Summon a 'Police' Synchro Monster, you may Special Summon one 'Police Bird' monster from your deck.)**_

"And now I tune my Level 4 _**Police Bird, Red Trooper**_ from my hand with my Level 3 Police Bird, Rookie Cadet from my field!"

"Hang on! You can't do that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Sure I can. Since Rookie Cadet allows me to! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, _**Police Chief, Gryphon**_!" A gryphon in police clothes appeared on the field.

 **Police Chief, Gryphon: Level 7/WIND/Winged Beast/2800 ATK/1600 DEF**

 _ **(Police Bird, Red Trooper: Effect Monster: This card can attack directly. Battle Damage inflicted this way is halved.)**_

 _ **(Police Chief, Gryphon: Synchro Monster: 1 'Police Bird' tuner + 1 or more non-tuner 'Police Bird' monsters: Once per turn, you may discard one card and activate one of two effects:  
**_ _ **Place a Handcuff Counter on one monster. Monsters with a Handcuff counter cannot change Battle Positions or activate their effects.  
**_ _ **Destroy all face down cards on the opponets side of the field)**_

"Next, I activate Rookie Cadet's effect! Since this card was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a 'Police' Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon one 'Police Bird' Monster from my deck! Come, _**Police Bird, Canary Sniper**_!" A canary bird in police clothes with a big sniper gun as its feet appeared.

 **Police Bird, Canary Sniper: Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/1400 ATK/400 DEF**

 _ **(Police Bird, Canary Sniper: Effect Monster: Once per turn, you may discard one card from your hand; destroy one monster on the field.)**_

"Now I activate both of my monsters' effects! First, with Canary Sniper, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field! I'll use this effect to get rid of that dog!" The canary bird lifted its sniper gun and pointed it at Freedom Dog. The trigger was released, and it shot the Beast-type, destroying it.

"Freedom Dog!" Fuki cried out.

"Next, with Gryphon's effect, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I am able to use one of its two effects. I'll use its effect to put a Handcuff Counter on Toshiro, preventing him from changing his Battle Position and activating his effect!" The Synchro monster's wings glowed and, with one flap, the energy was shot at the Warrior-type and bound him. The glow died down and revealed it to be huge handcuffs.

"Toshiro!" Bella shouted in worry.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" he assured.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Kezu ended. "It's only a matter of time until you Satellites go to the Facility where you belong!"

"No chance! My turn! Draw!" Seth drew his next card.

"Continuous Trap, Slip Stride!" Kezu interrupted.

"Another one?!"

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Mozu: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 1 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"Damn it..." Seth looked ahead and saw that they were nearing the entrance to the pipeline. "Girls! Up ahead!"

"We know! But we can't do anything with that Gate Blocker! Do something, quick!" Bella ordered.

"Leave it to me! I summon _**Darkus Bee Striker**_!" A big black and purple bee appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Bee Striker: Level 4/DARK/Insect/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **(Darkus Bee Striker: Effect Monster: Once per turn, you may change this Attack Position Monster's Battle Position to Defense to destroy one monster on the field. Then Special Summon one DARK Monster from your hand whose Level is half or less than half that destroyed monster's Level.)**

"I activate its special ability! Once per turn, by changing his Battle Position to Defense Mode, I can destroy one monster on the field! We have one chance at this, Bee Striker! **Shadow Twister!** " The Bee blended in with its own shadow and made its way to Gate Blocker, instantly knocking it out. Team Satellite saw their chance to jump over the fence and quickly took it before Mira and her henchmen could stop them.

"They jumped?!" Mozu gasped.

"This is Officer Mira! Open the gate to the pipeline! Immediately!" Mira quickly ordered the people in the control room through her walkie-talkie. As requested, the gates opened and the three Securities rode through. "That was a close one. But you three aren't escaping us! I activate the Trap Card, Reborn Puzzle! If a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon that monster back on the field! Go, Gate Blocker!" The wall appeared in front of the freedom duelists once more.

A beep was heard by them. Fuki looked down and saw the time. "Bella! The three minutes are starting now!"

"What?! At a time like this?!" the leader of the group questioned.

"Then we'll just have to end this as quickly as possible!" Seth said. "Due to Bee Striker's effect, I can Special Summon a DARK Monster from my hand whose Level is half or less than half the Level of the monster destroyed by its effect! So come, the Tuner Monster, Darkus El Condor!" The shaman-like monster appeared on the field.

 **Darkus El Condor: Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/1300 ATK/900 DEF**

"Did he say 'Tuner Monster'?!" Kezu asked.

"Then does that mean he can-?!" Mozu questioned.

"I tune my Level 4 Bee Striker with my Level 2 El Condor! Become the unbeatable creature! One that strike down many of his opponents! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Be revived, Darkus Dual Hydranoid!" The two-headed hydra appeared on his field.

 **Darkus Dual Hydranoid: Level 6/DARK/Sea Serpent/2600 ATK/1900 DEF**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's all back to me. Draw!" Mira drew her next card.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 6 SC  
Mozu: 4000 LP/ 4 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 2 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"I do hope you're ready. I summon the Tuner Monster, Masked Chameleon!" A green chameleon appeared on the field.

 **Masked Chameleon: Level 4/EARTH/Reptile/1600 ATK/1100 DEF**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a monster with 0 DEF from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! Through this effect, I Special Summon Protective Miko!" The miko from earlier whom defended the Gate Blocker appeared on her field.

 **Protective Miko: Level 1/LIGHT/Psychic/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"And if a 'Miko' monster was Special Summoned on the field by a monster's effect besides its own, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Supporter Miko**_!" A girl a little older than Protective Miko appeared on the field.

 **Supporter Miko: Level 2/LIGHT/Psychic/500 ATK/500 DEF**

 _ **(Supporter Miko: Effect Tuner: Once per turn, you can change the type and attribute of one monster on the field)**_

"Next, I tune my Level 1 Protective Miko with my Level 4 Masked Chameleon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come, Armades, Keeper of Illusions!" The two monsters combined and formed a ghost-like monster in a white robe.

 **Armades, Keeper of Illusions: Level 5/LIGHT/Fiend/2300 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Next, I activate Supporter Miko's special ability! Once per turn, I can permanently change the monster type and attribute of one monster on the field! I change Gate Blocker's type to Machine!" The rock wall seemed to be shedding, revealing gear parts within it. "Next I activate the **_Speed Spell- Machine Duplication_**! If I have three or more Speed Counters, by targeting one Machine-type monster I control with 500 or less ATK, I can Special Summon up to two monsters with the same name as that monster from my deck! Of course, I target my Gate Blocker and summon out two more of him!" Two original copies of Gate Blocker appeared on her field.

 _ **(Speed Spell- Machine Duplication: Normal: Activate if you have at least three Speed Counters. Target one Machine-type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to two monsters from your deck with the same name as that monster)**_

"And now I tune my Level 4 Gate Blocker with my Level 2 Supporter Miko! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come, Orient Dragon!" A brown and green dragon with green and blue bird wings appeared on the field.

 **Orient Dragon: Level 6/WIND/Dragon/2300 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And with Orient Dragon's effect, when Synchro Summoned, I am able to banish one Synchro Monster my opponent controls!"

"What?!" Seth gasped.

"That monster can Banish a Synchro Monster!?" Bella questioned.

"Then that means-!" Fuki spoke.

"But why choose one? I activate _**Multiplier Miko's**_ effect from my hand! If a monster effect activates that targets a number of cards, by discarding this card to my Graveyard, I can double that amount!" A miko appeared and seemed to have enchanted a spell on Orient Dragon before taking her leave. The enchantment caused Orient Dragon to split into two.

 _ **(Multiplier Miko: Effect Monster: If a monster effect activates that targets a number of cards, you may discard this card from your hand to double that amount.)**_

"So now I will be getting rid of both Toshiro and Dual Hydranoid!" Orient Dragons swooped down and took the two monsters away, leaving Bella and Seth defenseless. "This would've been easier if you didn't resist! Battle! I attack the 'Shinigami' duelist directly with Armades and Orient Dragon!" The two monsters did as told and quickly made their way to Bella.

"I won't let you!" Fuki shouted. "From my hand, I activate **_Freedom Blue Jay's_** special ability! If my opponent declares an attack while I control a 'Freedom' Monster and have only Monster cards in my Graveyard, by discarding this card from my hand and sending one 'Freedom' Monster on my field to the Graveyard, I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Team Securities questioned, as a blue bird with a white bandana appeared and, along with Freedom Butterfly, got in the way of both Synchro Monsters' attacks, protecting Bella.

 ** _(Freedom Blue Jay: Effect Monster: If your opponent declares an attack while you control a 'Freedom' monster and have only Monsters in your Graveyard, you may discard this card from your hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Also, draw cards from your deck equal to half the Level of the monster whose attack was negated this way.)_**

"Then I draw cards equal to half the Level of the monster whose attack was negated this way! Armades' Level is five, so I draw two cards! And along the way, I'll also activate Butterfly's effect! If this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I am able to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Freedom' Monster from my deck! Through this effect, I summon another Freedom Butterfly." Another butterfly appeared on her field in Defense Mode.

Mira gritted her teeth. "I end my turn."

Fuki looked down and saw they wasted one minute of their time. ' _At this rate, we won't be able to make it. All this planning will be for nothing,_ ' she thought. She looked at her deck. ' _We have to get off the island, for everyone!_ '

"My turn! Draw!" She drew her next card.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 7 SC  
Mozu: 4000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

Fuki smirked at the sight of it. "I knew you'd see things my way." Fuki then stood on her seat. " _Attention everyone~!_ It is now time for a great comeback to begin!"

"Comeback?" Mira repeated to herself.

"Hah! You think you can beat us this turn?! That's a laugh!" Mozu mocked.

"You Satellites are way in over your heads these days," Kezu agreed.

"I wonder if that's a fact. Since I control a 'Freedom' monster with 1500 or less ATK, I Special Summon Freedom Dolphin from my hand!" Fuki's dolphin appeared on the field.

 **Freedom Dolphin: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/1500 ATK/1100 DEF**

"Next, I summon _**Freedom Deer**_!" A fawn appeared with a white bandana around its neck.

 **Freedom Deer: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1300 ATK/800 DEF**

 ** _(Freedom Deer: Effect Monster: If this card was used as a Synchro Material to summon a 'Freedom' Synchro Monster, while there are no Magic or Trap cards in your Graveyard, the summoned monster gains this effect; 'once per turn, if a card or effect is activated that targets this monster, you can negate that effect and destroy that card.')_**

"You must be desperately stupid. Those monsters are too weak to defeat us," Kezu mocked.

"Who said that they will be the ones battling?" Fuki questioned. "I tune my Level 3 Dolphin and my Level 3 Deer with my Level 1 Butterfly! Great, unyielding creature! Break free from the control of others and soar through the sky! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Go sky high, Freedom Griffon!" The three monsters formed her own Griffon.

 **Freedom Griffon: Level 7/WIND/Winged Beast/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And Freedom Griffon's effect activates! When summoned, I can destroy one monster whose ATK or DEF is lower than this card! Then I can Special Summon a monster from my deck whose Level is equal to or lower than that monster! Say goodbye to Bumblebee! **Sky Dive!** " The recently summoned monster swooped down and grabbed the yellow robot. It then climbed into the air and tossed it down, destroying it. "And with Griffon's effect, I Special Summon Freedom Monkey! Also, thought Freedom Butterfly's effect, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Freedom Weasel!" Both the monkey and the weasel appeared on her field.

 **Freedom Monkey: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1800 ATK/1300 DEF**

 **Freedom Weasel: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And with Monkey's effect, if this card was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Freedom' monster from where this card was summoned from! So from my deck, I summon out _**Freedom Wolf**_!" A grey wolf with a white bandana appeared on the field.

 **Freedom Wolf: Level 5/DARK/Beast/2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Freedom Wolf: Effect Monster: Once per turn, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each 'Freedom' monster you control. Until the End Phase, monsters your opponent controls loses ATK equal to that amount)**_

"And since I Special Summoned at least three monsters this turn, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Freedom Fox from my hand!" Completing Fuki's monster field was her fox.

 **Freedom Fox: Level 2/FIRE/Beast/1300 ATK/1500 DEF**

"F-... Five monsters?!" Mozu began to panic.

"Calm down! Your monster is still far more stronger than those!" Kezu assured, though he wasn't so sure himself about the situation.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Seth said.

"When she gets like this, there's no stopping her," Bella told them.

"That's right!" Fuki confirmed. She sat back down on her seat and quickly turned her D-Wheel to a compete 180, facing the securities and riding backwards. "And now for the real fun to begin! First, I activate Freedom Wolf's effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 200 points of damage to my opponent for each 'Freedom' monster on my field! There are five monsters, so that's 1000 points of damage to Mozu! **Howling Gunner!** " The wolf let out a powerful howl, one that released strong shockwaves at the 'Autobot' duelist.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 7 SC  
Mozu: 3000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

"I tune my Level 3 Monkey with my Level 2 Fox! Great, beautiful creature! Aid us with your great abilities! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Bring us to safety, Freedom Unicorn!" Her unicorn appeared by her side.

 **Freedom Unicorn: Level 5/LIGHT/Beast/2200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Next..." Fuki looked at Bella and Seth, as if asking for permission. The two smirked and nodded. She smiled back at them.

Mira noticed their silent conversation and got curious and suspicious. ' _A silent communication? What does that mean?_ ' she wondered.

"I tune my Level 5 Wolf with my Level 3 Weasel!" the 'Freedom' Duelist continued. "With those ruby red eyes, spot out our path to freedom! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" A blinding light suddenly appeared, enough for the Securities to cover their eyes and look away. Doing so, they accidentally turned their D-Wheels and crashed, forcing the duel to end.

 **Mira: 4000 LP/ 7 SC  
Mozu: 3000 LP/ 5 SC**  
 **Kezu: 4000 LP/ 3 SC**  
 **Fuki: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Bella: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**  
 **Seth: 4000 LP/ 0 SC**

 **WINNER: UNDECIDED!**

As soon as they crashed, the two Gate Blockers disappeared. Bella saw their exit right ahead of them. "We're almost there! Full speed ahead!"

At that order the three took off, Fuki turning her D-Wheel back around. "Looks like we'll have to continue some other time! Later!" she shouted.

Seth looked down and widened his eyes at the time they had left. "We have to hurry! We have less than thirty seconds left!" At his words, they kicked it to overdrive. With only a few seconds left to spare, they managed to get out of the pipeline and into Neo Domino City.

* * *

Days after that, Fuki, Seth and Bella managed to stay in hiding. They were thankful that they kept their helmets on the whole time during that duel, otherwise, Security would've found them by now.

Right now, the three of them were in a bakery that they formed their second day in Neo Domino. The place was a wreck when they found it. With the help of their monsters through Bella and Seth's psychic powers, they managed to make it look new. That, and Bella was a good baker. Within a couple of days, their bakery became quite famous. Much to their surprise, words spread fast in Neo Domino.

It was late night and said bakery was closed. Bella, Seth and Fuki were in the kitchen, thinking about some things. Mainly why they were here.

"You still got nothing?" Bella asked her friends.

"Not a thing..." Seth answered.

"There is a tournament coming up, but we have to be chosen for it, last I heard," Fuki said. "We have to join in somehow."

"But how? Sector Security knew what our decks are. If we duel, we would be practically asking them to arrest us right on the spot."

"Seth, believe me. I'm conflicted and having trouble about this like you. But there isn't much we could do here," Bella tried to explain. "No one said this would be quick and easy. We'll just have to keep working here in this bakery and hope for a miracle."

Seth looked down and knew she was right. For all they knew, it could take them years.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," Fuki spoke. "We have to do this. For everyone's dreams and... and _her's_..."

Bella and Fuki knew who she meant by the last word and nodded before cleaning up for the day and went to sleep.

' _We took our first step, but that's just it; one step,_ ' Fuki thought. She took out one of her cards, the card that she was about to summon that duel against the Securities. ' _If you were here... What would you do next? Mother..._ '


	4. Meet the Witches

**A/N: I redid Freedom Phoenix's effect, since it seemed too OP. Yes, it took me this long to realize that. If you want to know the remake version, go back to chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind. The only OC I own is Fuki.**

* * *

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Camera looks up to the night sky as the sun rises)_  
 _ **I believe in tomorrow if we try, hey** (Camera lowers itself and reveals Fuki looking at the sunrise. Sun's light got bright and engulfed the screen)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream** (The title appears, made of jems. The title then got bright and scene changed)_  
 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times** (The scene went from a scarfless Jacko, back facing the camera as the wind blows, revealing his Garnet gemstone on his neck. Camera shifts to Seth without his headband, revealing a Sapphire gemstone on his forehead)_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Camera shifts to Bella flipping her hair with her gloveless left hand, a Topaz gemstone on the back of it. Then it shifts to Fuki holding a card between her fingers in her gloveless right hand, a Ruby gemstone on the back of it. She then flicks the card to the camera.)_

 _ **The confusing puzzles contained in the darkness** (Fuki was fixing up her deck)_  
 _ **It halts our view to our one destination** (Bella was doing some calculations)_  
 _ **(Umm) you and me (yes) we feel the excitement this world brings** (Seth was seen playing with the kids at their orphanage)_  
 _ **The way that I feel the beat guides me to walk on, oh yeah** (Jacko was in the kitchen cooking)_

 _ **Share the music, anytime** (Seth was putting on his helmet)_  
 _ **Share the one dream, that you believe** (Bella was putting her deck in her gauntlet as it automatically shuffles it)_  
 _ **Share the good times, hand in hand** (Fuki activated the Duel Mode on her D-Wheel)  
_ _ **Share the one world now!** (The three of them took off on their motorcycles)_

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Seth summoned Darkus Hydranoid and Darkus Centipoid then used them to Synchro Summon Sapphire-Claws Gemstone Dragon)  
 **No matter what, I'll keep on rising** (Bella summoned Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo and Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia then used them to Synchro Summon Topaz-Fangs Gemstone Dragon)_  
 _ **Right now, let's reach for beyond** (Fuki drove off a building and summoned Freedom Dog, Bat and Fox)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (She turned them to Synchro Summon Ruby-Eyes Gemstone Dragon, whom saved her from her fall)_

 _ **On the other side, of the invisible wall  
You're there waiting for me **(The scene changed to the three of them dueling against many opponents and being pushed to their limit)_  
 _ **I will soon be there by your side** (Their gemstones reacted by glowing brightly and three more duelists plus Jacko joins them with their own dragons)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (Past the skies above them, a huge dragon whose body is solely made of jems, including its eyes, fangs and claws appeared and let out a roar. Screen got bright and scene changed)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Song slowly ends with Seth, Bella and Fuki at the duel stadium)_

* * *

It was a fine day in Neo Domino. For three certain individuals, the day was, like the past few days, incredible.

Fuki, Bella and Seth were rushing in their cafe called Freedom Bakes. Before, it was a bakery, but the three earned enough money to make it a cafe. The three always wanted to run one; seeing everyone enjoy their sweets, have a good time and listen in on anything related to dueling.

"By the way, did you hear?" a customer asked her friend.

"About what?" the friend asked back.

"There's a duel tournament coming up. They randomly choose any duelists. And the one who wins gets to challenge Jack Atlas for the title of king!"

"Jack Atlas!? Then that means..."

"We'll get to see Jack Atlas duel again! And up close!" Both squealed at the news.

Fuki was a waitress and she was walking around the bar, but she heard every detail of the conversation. ' _A chance against the king... Too bad it's one chance out of thousands,_ ' she thought.

* * *

Seth was at the cash register, taking orders when he overheard something else from the male customers.

"Did you hear? About the Daimon Area," one began.

"You don't mean those Blake Rose and White Rose Witch duelists, do you?" the other asked. "She's a myth."

"My cousin went there once and came back telling me she was real! He even showed me some injuries he got from her."

"You sure he wasn't drunk? You did say how crazy he was."

"He may be alcoholic and a bad influence, but he never lies about myths, or hurt himself to make them seem real."

"Your order, gentlemen," Seth spoke. "One large Boston Cream Pie. That'll be $10.00." After the payment, Seth thought, ' _The Black Rose and White Rose Witches... Sounds more like a pair of Psychic Duelist like us_.'

* * *

In the kitchen, Bella was busy baking a lot of goods. Cupcakes, cookies, cakes, brownies, name them. She was working on all of those. Helping her were few of her 'Shinigami' monsters, whom she materialized to assist her. As they worked, she was getting messages from her boyfriend back in Satellite as to update on anything that happened there. Bella quickly picked up her phone and skimmed through the message, thankful for being a really fast reader.

" _No gang activities going on. But Securities are really looking for anything about you three. Thankfully, the kids and I were able to fool them enough to make them stay away from our home. Hope you get our goal done soon_ ," it read.

She sent a message back saying, " _Thanks for the help. We hope to be done with it as well. Take care of yourselves. Tell the kids I love them_."

* * *

Time passed and the cafe was coming to a close for the day, as the last couple of customers were taking their leave.

Fuki, Bella and Seth were in the kitchen, discussing the news each of them had.

"So a tournament is coming up and there's another one of us out there," Bella said.

"Problem is we might not be chosen for the tournament. And we don't know who those Rose Witches are exactly," Seth added.

The three sat in their seats, deep in thought. The heard the door open and the bell ringing.

"Did any of you put up the 'close' sign?" Bella asked.

"I guess it was my turn," Fuki admitted. "Might be a couple of customers though. Let's give them what they want and then call it a day." With that, she walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't know if it's just me, but ever since we got here, I feel like Fuki isn't herself," Seth said.

"I think so too, actually," Bella admitted. "How about later we go to the Daimon Area and see if we can find those witches? Maybe a duel against them is what we need to get Fuki back to normal."

"And maybe we can help them with their powers. And ask if there are more of them." The two nodded at the idea.

* * *

That night, the three of them managed to arrive in the Daimon Area. They had their D-Wheel clothes and their helmet on, to hide their identities. They were equipped with their decks and duel disks as they watched the duels taking place.

"Are you sure they're here?" Fuki asked Bella.

"I looked them up and the Black and White Rose Witches should be here today. Unless if we missed them," she replied.

Seth looked at a distance and saw something. "I don't think so." The two girls looked and saw a Tag Duel going on. On one side were two thugs, and on the other were two masked individuals. One wore a black cloak and red dress while the other wore a long white coat, concealing their figure. On the thugs' side, there were a Hell Empress Daemon and a Belial - Marquis of Darkness, along with a face-down card in the back.

 **Hell Empress Daemon: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/2900 ATK/2100 DEF**

 **Belial - Marquis of Darkness: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

On the masked duelists' side, there was a face-down, a Night Rose Knight, and a Lord Poison.

 **Night Rose Knight: Level 3/DARK/Warrior/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Lord Poison: Level 4/WATER/Plant/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Lord Poison with my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" the masked duelist in black declared, as the synchro process began. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

From the two monsters, a dragon that the three had never seen before appeared. It was a black dragon with huge, red rose-like scales on its wings and body. It also had thorny vines.

 **Black Rose Dragon: Level 7/FIRE/Dragon/2400 ATK/1800 DEF**

The moment that dragon made its appearance, Fuki, Bella and Seth felt a slight burning sensation on their right hand, left hand and forehead respectively, but not enough to completely bother them.

The two thugs didn't seem fazed by this.

"So that is the Black Rose Witch's ace monster," Thug 1 stated.

"Too bad she doesn't have enough power to take down Belial. And with Belial's effect, she can only attack him anyway," Thug 2 added.

Fuki, Bella and Seth's eyes widened at what he had said.

"The Black Rise Witch?" the only boy of the three gasped.

"Guess they were easy to find after all," the leader of the trio said.

Back to the duel, the Black Rose Witch resumed with her turn. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field! **Black Rose Gale**!" A storm was picking up on the field.

"Trap card open! Breakthrough Skill!" Thug 2 countered. "This card can negate the effects of one monster on my opponent's field until the end of this turn!" Just like that, the storm died down. "How's that?!"

"The great Black and White Rose Witches are nothing to us!" his friend mocked.

"Trap card open, **_No Dice_**!" the White Rose countered back. "This card can be activated if a card or effect that destroys cards on the field activates. By negating that effect, I can Special Summon one certain monster from my Extra Deck!"

 _ **(No Dice: Counter Trap: If a card or effect is activated that destroys card(s) on the field, negate that effect and Special Summon one 'Nobody Dragon' from your Extra Deck.)**_

Both thugs gasped at the effect. "What?!" "So you weren't planning on clearing our field?!"

The White Rose Witch began her own chant. "Find your heart and soul in this empty world. Eliminate all who dare oppose you! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, **_Nobody Dragon_**!" A dragon, one that is completely white, appeared on the field.

 **Nobody Dragon: Level 7/LIGHT/Dragon/? ATK/? DEF**

 _ **(Nobody Dragon: Synchro Monster: 1 'Nobody' Tuner and 1 or more non-tuner monster: When this card is summoned, its original ATK and DEF becomes 200 times the combined Level of monsters on your opponent's field. Once per turn, you may tribute one other monster on your field; until the End Phase of your opponent's turn, this card gains that monster's effect.)**_

"An unknown ATK?" Thug 1 questioned.

"When summoned, Nobody Dragon's original ATK and DEF becomes 200 times the total Level of monsters on my opponent's field. Both your monsters are level 8. Multiply that by 200, and its ATK and DEF becomes 3200! **Heart Gainer**!" The newly summoned dragon let out a fearsome roar as its power skyrocketed.

 **Nobody Dragon: ? -} 3200 ATK/? -} 3200 DEF**

"An ATK of over 3000?!" Thug 1 gasped.

"However, it can destroy our monster because of Hell Empress Daemon's effect," Thug 2 calmly stated, his smirk still on his face.

"But I wonder if it can protect you from losing," Black Rose Witch said, to their confusion.

"Nobody Dragon's other effect is that once per turn, by sending a monster we control to the Graveyard, he is able to gain that monster's effect," her partner explained. "And who better than Black Rose Dragon? **Stolen Soul**!"

The first Synchro Dragon on their field took its destructive leave as Nobody Dragon's appearance began to change. Soon enough, it looked exactly like Black Rose Dragon.

"And what good does that do? You can't beat us with one monster," Thug 2 still mocked.

"He is obviously bad at dueling," Bella said in the sideline.

"I agree. There is always a reason for one's actions, especially in a duel," Seth agreed.

I now activate Nobody Dragon's borrowed effect! Once per turn, by banishing a Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, I can reduce the ATK of one monster my opponent controls to zero! **Rose Restriction**!" The spirit of Lord Poison appeared and was gobbled up by Nobody Dragon. Said dragon then wrapped its vines around Belial and drained its power away.

 **Belial - Marquis of Darkness: 2800 -} 0 ATK**

"An ATK of 0?!" Thug 1 gasped again.

"Against a monster of 3200 ATK?!" Thug 2 followed.

"This is the end! **Black Rose Flare**!" Black Rose Witch declared. Her partner's ace monster shot out a purple flare at Belial, ending the duel in one fell swoop. The force of the attack was powerful enough to blow them back, as well as giving them some burns.

 **Witches: 2100 LP**  
 **Thugs: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: WITCHES!**

Fuki, Bella and Seth felt the shockwave from the attack, confirming their thoughts about the two.

"Should we?" Fuki began.

"We should," Bella confirmed.

"Let's go." At Seth's go, the three made their way to the two when they heard familiar sirens.

"Is that...?"

"I do believe that is."

"Let's get out of here!" Again, at Seth's words, the three made a run out of Daimon. As they did, Fuki looked back at the two witches and couldn't help but feel something familiar about one of them.

As they saw the exit right before them, they heard the sound of an engine revving behind them. They turned and saw a familiar D-Wheel with a familiar duelist on it.

"Stop right there, Satellites!" Mira ordered.

"A horrible time to not have our D-Wheels!" Seth shouted.

Fuki looked around and saw nothing that could help give them enough time to least, not all three of them. Fuki stopped in her tracks and activated her Duel Disk.

"Fuki?!" Bella asked.

"What are you doing?!" Seth followed.

"Go on ahead! I'll hold them off!" Fuki activated her disk's forced duel mode and forced Mira's D-Wheel to be on dueling mode.

" _Duel Mode on. Autopilot, Standby._ " Mira looked down at her D-Wheel in confusion.

"She must be crazy to duel like this," she muttered. "But challenge accepted."

"DUEL!" both duelists shouted.

 **Fuki: 4000 LP**  
 **Mira: 4000 LP**

Fuki dodge rolled away from the D-Wheel. "I'll go first! Because I have no monsters on my field, I Special Summon Freedom Dog!" Her dog monster appeared on the field.

 **Freedom Dog: Level 4/EARTH/Beast/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, Freedom Weasel!" Next on the field was her weasel.

 **Freedom Weasel: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Freedom Dog with my Level 3 Freedom Weasel! Great, ressurecting creature! Bring me back to the path of faith and victory! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Be reborn as many times as you wish, Freedom Phoenix!" And the two monsters formed her phoenix monster.

 **Freedom Phoenix: Level 7/FIRE/Winged Beast/2900 ATK/2300 DEF**

"I end my turn!"

Hearing that made Mira uneasy. "My turn! Draw!" She drew her next card.

' _'Freedom' monsters... Lack of Magic and Trap cards... Main Deck monsters being normal animals while Synchros are mythical animals... Can this girl be...?_ '

"Only one way to find out." Mira turned her D-Wheel so she was driving back to Fuki. "I activate the Magic card, Foolish Burial! With this card, I send Sword Master to my Graveyard from my deck! Then I summon Masked Chameleon! And with his effect, I am able to Special summon a monster with 0 DEF from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! So return to me, Sword Master!" Just like that, on her field, there were a green chameleon and a man in bandit clothes on her field.

 **Masked Chameleon: Level 4/EARTH/Reptile/1600 ATK/1100 DEF**

 **Sword Master: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1200 ATK/0 DEF**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Masked Chameleon with my Level 3 Sword Master! Golden warrior, strike down the unlawfuls! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Seven Sword Warrior!" A golden warrior with two swords and a katana on his back appeared.

 **Seven Sword Warrior: Level 7/EARTH/Warrior/2300 ATK/1800 DEF**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Mira ended.

"My turn! Draw!" Fuki drew her next card.

"I activate my Trap Card, Sadistic Potion! This trap card can be equipped to a monster I control. And it has an effect your kind will never forget! But first, Seven Sword Warrior's effect! Whenever he's equipped with an Equip card, I can inflict 700 worth of damage to my opponent! **Equip Shot**!" The monster swiped his swords at Fuki, which passed through her.

 **Fuki: 3300 LP**  
 **Mira: 4000 LP**

"Then the monster equipped with Sadistic Potion gains 1000 ATK because I inflicted damage to you via effect damage!" As Seven Sword Warrior regained his swords, they seem to have gotten bigger.

 **Seven Sword Warrior: 2300 + 1000 = 3300 ATK**

Before Fuki could continue her turn, she heard a scream. She looked back and saw her friends surrounded by more securities. To make things worse, two of them had her friends' arms behind their backs, so they couldn't duel. And since this was going on behind her, if she used Weasel's effect, she would have to deal with the Securities on her own, which would be impossible for many, many reasons.

' _I have no choice!_ ' Fuki thought.

"Battle! I attack Seven Sword Warrior with Freedom Phoenix!" Mira and the Securities all looked on in confusion.

"Is that Satellite stupid? She's losing more Life Points that way," one Security said.

Bella and Seth, on the other hand, knew what she was going for.

"Fuki, stop!"

"Don't do it!"

Freedom Phoenix fought against Seven Sword Warrior, only to eventually get stabbed in the gut.

 **Fuki: 2900 LP**  
 **Mira: 4000 LP**

"Also, Freedom Phoenix's effect! When destroyed by battle, it destroys the monster that destroyed it and inflict damage to both players equal to the destroyed monster's ATK plus 200 times that monster's level! Your monster's ATK is 3300 and its level is 7!" Fuki's opponent and the Securities widened their eyes in shock.

"But wait! That means-!" Mira shouted in realization.

Fuki looked back at her friends as she said, "I'm ending this in a tie!" Both their eyes widened at those words as Phoenix exploded. The shockwave sent many people flying away from the duel. Seth created a barrier around him and Bella, protecting hhem from the explosion. As soon as the explosion died down, he lifted the shields.

"That didn't... Really happen, did it?" he asked.

"Fuki!" Bella shouted. The two ran back to the duel. They found their friend lying face-down on some crates, her helmet's visor broken and revealing part of her face.

"Fuki! Are you okay?!" Seth asked her.

The 'Freedom' duelist groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Run..." The two looked at her confused. "Get out of here..."

A siren was heard.

"We can still escape. I'll let you on my back," Bella insisted.

Fuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll slow you down... If we all get caught, us being here would be for nothing... If anyone has to be the bait, it's me..."

Neither of them could believe what they were hearing.

"What are you saying?! We have to stick-!"

"Listen! To me!" Fuki interrupted Bella. "My mother didn't sacrifice everything for all of us to go down for her dream... Heck, she may not want us to fulfill it for her... But her dream is my dream too... And like her, I'm willing to sacrifice my own freedom for everyone else's... Bella, Jacko is waiting for you... I doubt you want him to see you with a marker... And Seth, you're a huge inspiration to the kids... You showed them that even the deepest darkness can become the light... Don't stop showing that by going down with me..."

The two were touched by Fuli's speech and actually considered leaving. Sirens were coming closer.

"Go... Now!" At her words, Bella and Seth walked away and took off running. But not without making a promise.

"We'll find you, Fuki. We will always find you!"

Fuki smiled as she watched her friends go. "Same here..." She then blacked out.


	5. Vs The Demon

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Decided to finish up a small tournament arc I made for my Yugioh GX story. If you haven't checked it out yet and like Yugioh GX, please, try it out. Anyway, in this chapter, we will see Fuki's first day in jail. With it, we will see and meet a certain, familiar character, although it will be a very short meeting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind. The only OC I own is Fuki.**

* * *

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Camera looks up to the night sky as the sun rises)_  
 _ **I believe in tomorrow if we try, hey** (Camera lowers itself and reveals Fuki looking at the sunrise. Sun's light got bright and engulfed the screen)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream** (The title appears, made of jems. The title then got bright and scene changed)_  
 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times** (The scene went from a scarfless Jacko, back facing the camera as the wind blows, revealing his Garnet gemstone on his neck. Camera shifts to Seth without his headband, revealing a Sapphire gemstone on his forehead)_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Camera shifts to Bella flipping her hair with her gloveless left hand, a Topaz gemstone on the back of it. Then it shifts to Fuki holding a card between her fingers in her gloveless right hand, a Ruby gemstone on the back of it. She then flicks the card to the camera.)_

 _ **The confusing puzzles contained in the darkness** (Fuki was fixing up her deck)_  
 _ **It halts our view to our one destination** (Bella was doing some calculations)_  
 _ **(Umm) you and me (yes) we feel the excitement this world brings** (Seth was seen playing with the kids at their orphanage)_  
 _ **The way that I feel the beat guides me to walk on, oh yeah** (Jacko was in the kitchen cooking)_

 _ **Share the music, anytime** (Seth was putting on his helmet)_  
 _ **Share the one dream, that you believe** (Bella was putting her deck in her gauntlet as it automatically shuffles it)_  
 _ **Share the good times, hand in hand** (Fuki activated the Duel Mode on her D-Wheel)  
_ _ **Share the one world now!** (The three of them took off on their motorcycles)_

 _ **Until we reach for that big sky** (Seth summoned Darkus Hydranoid and Darkus Centipoid then used them to Synchro Summon Sapphire-Claws Gemstone Dragon)  
 **No matter what, I'll keep on rising** (Bella summoned Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo and Squad 13 Shinigami, Rukia then used them to Synchro Summon Topaz-Fangs Gemstone Dragon)_  
 _ **Right now, let's reach for beyond** (Fuki drove off a building and summoned Freedom Dog, Bat and Fox)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (She turned them to Synchro Summon Ruby-Eyes Gemstone Dragon, whom saved her from her fall)_

 _ **On the other side, of the invisible wall  
You're there waiting for me **(The scene changed to the three of them dueling against many opponents and being pushed to their limit)_  
 _ **I will soon be there by your side** (Their gemstones reacted by glowing brightly and three more duelists plus Jacko joins them with their own dragons)  
 **I believe in tomorrow if we try. Yeah yeah...** (Past the skies above them, a huge dragon whose body is solely made of jems, including its eyes, fangs and claws appeared and let out a roar. Screen got bright and scene changed)_

 _ **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**_  
 _ **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world** (Song slowly ends with Seth, Bella and Fuki at the duel stadium)_

* * *

After being taken by the securities, Fuki was sent to court. She sat on a chair, hands tied behind her back and her helmet was removed. Now all of Neo Domino knew her face.

"Abe Fuki! Your deck and D-Wheel were confiscated by the authorities!" exclaimed the judge. Fuki wasn't fazed by his voice. "Abe Fuki, unauthorized trespassing into Neo Domino City by a resident of Satellite is a serious offense! Therefore, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau have made the following rulings towards these charges! The first: Marker Incision! This is the mark of nonconformists within the jurisdiction of Neo Domino City! Therefore meaning that, within this jurisdiction, you will have no rights to livelihood! The other: Abe Fuki will undergo a one-month long re-education program at a detention centre! This is to reaffirm all of the rules within the Neo Domino City and to have all violators of the law undergo it evenly! Then, after the program is finished, you will be deported off to Satellite after you've done expansion work for Neo Domino City over the next six months!"

Hearing those words would usually shoot down anyone's hope, but not Fuki. Instead of being saddened by her fate, she smirked and even let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" the judge demanded.

"Tell me something; out of all Satellites who were desperate enough to get here, did you ever ask them why they arrived to Neo Domino City or did you just assume their reasons for coming here?" she asked.

"What's there to ask? All you Satellites do is cheat and steal!" answered one security.

"Is that the truth? Or are you just assuming that because of our living conditions? Because of what Satellite looks like? Speaking of, tell me; how was Satellite created? Rather, when it was created, did you lose any residents of Neo Domino City? From the moment before it was created to when it was created, did the number of residents in Satellite increase?"

"Why should we care about what happens to you Satellites?!" another security demanded. "More like why should we answer you?!"

Fuki stood, somewhat enrage as she shouted, "Because some of those people might have a family in Neo Domino! You accused everyone in Satellite to be criminals! Have you ever thought of the possibility that there may be some Neo Domino residents who were sent to Satellite by accident?! Have you ever consider of the possibility?! Not only that but there are also children in Satellite! Do you expect them to just grow up into criminals or not be curious about life over here?!" As she said that, she had remembered some things in her childhood, things related to what she was saying. "Not everyone in Satellite is a criminal! If we stole something, we only did that for those precious to us! We lack money in Neo Domino, we had to do something to survive!"

"So you're admitting to all crimes your people had done?" the judge asked.

"How can you call it a crime when one was desperate enough to try and keep their family alive?! If you consider that a crime, then you are no different from the criminals you caught and have captive! Rather, for not giving us the freedom that your people in Neo Domino have, you're the real crooks! It is because of your laws, the kids in Satellite had to live in fear; there are rarely any people there who would actually be kind to kids!"

"And who are you to have the guts to judge law?!"

"You said it yourself; my name is Abe Fuki! Resident of Satellite and the one who will return Satellite their freedom!"

As soon as she declared that, she was taken away by the two securities.

* * *

After bearing with the treatment of getting a marker on either side of her cheek by her eyes, Fuki was sent to a truck, where other Satellites or criminals like her were sent to get to prison. During the ride, Fuki looked out the window and watched at everything that was passing by. While she watched the scene passed, she wouldn't help but replay what happened earlier in court.

"I sure opened my big mouth," she muttered. Her mind then went to her friends. "Wonder how they're doing."

"They who?" asked a fellow marked criminal. She looked and saw a guy almost twice her age sitting next to her, looking at her. His body was thin and lanky, and had purple eyes and black hair with light green streaks. He wore a short-sleeved light blue blouse, loose blue jeans, and was shoeless. He also has an upside down triangle criminal mark on his forehead.

"My deck of course," she lied. "I can imagine a lot of things I can do to these people if anything happens to even a single card."

"Aren't you quite the violent one. And this coming from the person who claimed Satellites aren't all criminals."

"So you heard of me?"

"Everyone has. After that declaration you did, you practically declared an extremely short, one-sided war."

"So I heard. Why are you arrested?" Fuki dared to ask.

"Let's just say a friend of mine framed me for something I didn't really commit," he answered.

"And they say Satellite is full of evil."

"You can say that again." The accused held out a hand. "I'm Menme."

"Pleasure." Fuki took his hand and shook it. When she did, she saw a strange vision, one that had Menme in it, wearing security clothes and being held down by securities.

' _I didn't do it, damn it!_ ' he screamed.

' _Tell that to the higher ups and court,_ ' an officer said.

Fuki flinched and ripped her hand out of Menme's grip, much to the latter's confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a bit of shock," she lied.

' _What was that?_ ' she then wondered.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the big house, Fuki and Menme were put in one room as cellmates, given 'new names'. Fuki being G2MI1-34 and Menme being F5CE4-53.

"There has to be something wrong with them if they paired a boy and a girl together," Menma stated.

"Either that or their thought about prisoners is that we're one and the same," Fuki said.

"Maybe. So, wanna play a game to pass time?"

"They took our cards though."

"Not quite." Menma took out something from his inner pocket.

Fuki raised a brow at the sight of it. "You still have some Duel Monster cards?"

"The Security are horrible searchers. And this jacket is actually good for hiding some stuff. Of course, I had to split them up and put them in different pockets to avoid them getting taken. I'm guessing you had your's in a duel disk or something?"

Fuki lied in bed as she replied, "Yeah, my main deck was..."

"Wish I can be of help then."

Suddenly, their door was slammed open and a big bulky guy with spiky blue hair walked through.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were dragged to what seemed to be a duel field. The two turned to face the guy and his gang, all giving them smirks.

"Welcome to my dueling field!" the ringleader greeted. He then activated his duel disk and let out an evil laugh. "I'm Himuro. I call the shots around here. Let me tell you, newbies. This detention centre has rules for both the inside and the outside. That's right, I call the shots from the inside."

"Himuro? Aren't you that same Pro Duelist, Jin Himuro?" Menme asked.

Fuki widened her eyes a bit in confusion. "Pro Duelist?"

Menme turned to her in shock. "You don't know what a Pro Duelist is?!"

"I do know. What I'm confused about is why a Pro Duelist would be in a place like this."

"Shut up! I'm not a Pro Duelist!" Himuro shouted.

"You say that, only because of your loss against Jack Atlas, aren't you?" Menme asked.

Fuki's eyes slightly widened at the name of the person who defeated him.

"Okay then, you little smart-mouth, the rule on the inside is that dueling me determines your rank here," Himuro said. "By determining that, those at the bottom will be totally obedient to those at the top!"

"Like I don't know that. After all I've seen the way things are from the inside," Menme said.

Himuro either assumed he was bluffing or just didn't care and said, "Is that so? Then you have your deck?"

"Of course." Menme took out his deck as proof. "As for Fuki..."

Himuro looked at the girl. "Hm? So you don't have your deck? Then again, you're a trespasser from Satellite, so there's no way you would have a deck. And by default, you're at the very bottom."

"Who said I don't have a deck?" Fuki demanded.

"Hah! Don't try and surprise us! There's no way a Satellite would make a deck!" one of Himuro's henchmen claimed.

"Then tell me. What is this in my hand?" Fuki took out a deck from her own jacket's inner pocket, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait, I thought you said your deck was-!"

"My main deck was taken. This deck... You could say it's a spare," Fuki interrupted Menme.

Himuro smirked at the sight of the deck. "Interesting. I'd like to see what you can do with your deck, Satellite."

"And I thought Menme called you a Pro Duelist."

"What was that, Satellite?!" another one of Himuro's henchmen demanded.

"If Himuro's a duelist, he should know that no matter what the status, a duelist is a duelist. Like he said, our rank depends on how we duel. So instead of calling me 'Satellite', how about calling me by my actual name? It's Fuki! Now hand me a duel disk!"

One of the henchmen tossed her a disk, in which she caught. Both she and Himuro got on either side of the duel field, duel disks ready to duel.

"Duel!"

 **Himuro: 4000 LP  
Fuki: 4000 LP**

"I'll let you start things off girly," Himuro insisted.

"Don't mind if I do. Draw!" Fuki drew her sixth card. "I set Elecyellowdarter in Defense Mode!" A cartoonish dragonfly generating a bit of electricity appeared on her field.

 **Elecyellowdarter: Level 2/LIGHT/Thunder/900 ATK/100 DEF**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Well, I see you're smart enough to start with a defense. However, a monster with a Defense that low is nothing!" Himuro boasted. "My turn! Draw!" He drew his sixth card. "I activate the Magic Card, Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can lower the level of monsters in my hand by two!"

"You should be grateful, Satellite!" one of his henchmen shouted.

"Himuro was actually kind enough to go down to your level!" another called.

"And now I Normal Summon Cattle Demon as a Level 4 monster!" Himuro called out a blue bull whose lower-half is in a vase of some kind.

 **Cattle Demon: Level 6 -} 4/DARK/Fiend/2150 ATK/1950 DEF**

"And now I attack your Elecyellowdarter with Cattle Demon!" Himuro's monster went and dominated Fuki's dragonfly.

"At this time, I activate Elecyellowdarter's effect! When he's destroyed by my opponent's card, I can Special Summon an 'Elec' monster from my deck! And to chain that, I activate the Continuous Trap, Elecannon!" Fuki's face-down was flipped face-up and a cannon appeared on her field. "Once per turn, when a level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster is summoned on my field, my opponents loses 600 Life Points!"

"What?!" Himuro gasped in shock.

"So during either of their turns, when Fuki summons out an 'Elec' monster, Himuro will continuously take damage!" Menme said. Himuro's henchmen were also shocked at the effect.

"Appear to my side, Eleckatydid!" A grasshopper appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

 **Eleckatydid: Level 1/LIGHT/Thunder/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"And since I summoned an 'Elec' monster, Himuro-san, you take 600 points of damage! Eleckatydid, charge up the cannon!" The grasshopper channeled some of its electricity into the cannon. "FIRE!" The cannon shot out some lightning at her opponent and inflicted some damage to him.

 **Himuro: 3400 LP  
Fuki: 4000 LP**

"Himuro-san!" His henchmen cried in worry.

"That Satellite... She actually got Himuro-san's Life Points!" one of them said.

"That can't be! That girl's a Satellite!" another denied.

Himuro, on the other hand, looked at the girl as she stared at him with a determined look. Seeing that look brought a smirk to his face.

"Interesting. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Fuki drew another card. "I summon Eleckingcobra!" A red and blue king cobra appeared on the field.

 **Eleckingcobra: Level 4/LIGHT/Thunder/1000 ATK/500 DEF**

"Through Elecannon's effect, you take another 600 points of damage!" The king cobra charged up electricity into the cannon.

"I activate the Trap card, Pitfall!" Himuro countered. "When my opponent Normal Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed!" A hole appeared below Eleckingcobra and forced him off the field.

"However, you will still take the damage!" Fuki fired and reduced Himuro's Life Points even more so.

 **Himuro: 2800 LP  
Fuki: 4000 LP**

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Himuro drew his next card. "I release Cattle Demon to Special Summon Giant Cattle Demon!" His monster changed and was now a blue bull with a spider's body.

 **Giant Cattle Demon: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/2600 ATK/2100 DEF**

"And now I attack your puny monster with Giant Cattle Demon!" His monster charged and clawed at Fuki's monster. "Next is Giant Cattle Demon's effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again!" Giant Cattle Demon went to attack again.

"I activate my Trap Card, Eleckeeper! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Elec' monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Elecyellowdarter!" Fuki's dragonfly returned to the field. "And with another 'Elec' monster summoned, you take another 600 points of damage!" The bug charged electricity within the cannon and fired it an Himuro.

 **Himuro: 2200 LP  
Fuki: 4000 LP**

"That's not going to stop me or my monster! Also, I activate my Continuous Trap Card! Spiderweb Castle!" A castle covered in webs appeared. "You'll see what it can do later. For now, annihilate that bug!" Giant Cattle Demon destroyed Fuki's monster again.

"Because Elecyellowdarter was destroyed, I can summon out another 'Elec' monster from my deck! Appear now, Eleclemur!" A lemur appeared on her field in Defense Mode.

 **Eleclemur: Level 2/LIGHT/Thunder/800 ATK/100 DEF**

"However, my monster's effect isn't once per turn! For since he destroyed your monster by battle once more, he will attack again!" Himuro's monster charged once more at Eleclemur and destroyed him. "Now I will attack directly with Giant Cattle Demon!" The great monster went and attacked Fuki, taking out a huge amount of Life Points.

 **Himuro: 2200 LP  
Fuki: 1400 LP**

All of Himuro's guys cheered for his leader.

"That's showing her boss!"

"That Satellite should know her place and stay there!"

Despite what they say being right, Himuro actually thought otherwise. Rather than thinking the same way they were, he was actually having a blast with the duel.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" he ended.

"My turn!" Fuki drew her next card. "You're starting to understand now, aren't you?" Her question confused those watching. "In a duel, one's status doesn't matter! What does matter in a duel is one's skill and their trust in their cards! How far they will take their freedom! And now I will show you, how far we will take our's!"

"If that is true then come at me!" Himuro challenged. Hearing those words used on a Satellite slightly shocked his henchmen.

"I summon Elecgreenpheasant!" A pheasant appeared on Fuki's field.

 **Elecgreenpheasant: Level 4/LIGHT/Thunder/1000 ATK/800 DEF**

"Since an 'Elec' monster was summoned, my opponent takes 600 points of damage again!" Elecannon fired another shot at Himuro.

 **Himuro: 1600 LP  
Fuki: 1400 LP**

"And I equip Elecgreenpheasant with the Equip Magic, Elecube! For each Thunder-type monster in my Graveyard, Elecgreenpheasant gains 100 ATK! There are four 'Elec' monsters in my Graveyard, so she gains 400 ATK!" Fuki's monster was trapped in a yellow cube generating electricity.

 **Elecgreenpheasant: 1000 + 400 = 1400 ATK**

"Hah! Like any of those would scare Himuro-san!" "That monster is too weak against Giant Cattle Demon!" Both of Himuro's henchmen claimed.

Fuki didn't seem to be listening to what they were saying and continued her turn. "I also activate the Continuous Magic, Elecure! And I will activate Elecube's second effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can have a face-up Thunder-type monster I control gain 1000 ATK!" The cube broke and Elecgreenpheasant's wings were covered in electricity.

 **Elecgreenpheasant: 1400 - 400 + 1000 = 2000 ATK**

"Again, that monster is so weak!" one of the henchmen said, while some were laughing as they held their stomach.

"Not only that, but even if her monster's ATK does surpass Giant Cattle Ogre, Spiderweb Castle will just halve its power," another pointed out.

"Who said I am attacking his monster?" Fuki asked. "'Elec' monsters are one of the very few monsters who doesn't know the meaning of limit! They are also one of the very few who are always free when facing a powerful opponent! I attack the player directly with the powered-up Elecgreenpheasant!"

 **Elecgreenpheasant: 2000 / 2 = 1000 ATK**

That just made the henchmen laugh even more. "The fool! I guess Satellite females are extremely stupid when it comes to Duel Monsters!" Their laughing was ceased when they saw Fuki's monster fly pass Giant Cattle Ogre and landed a hit on Himuro.

 **Himuro: 600 LP  
Fuki: 1400 LP**

"Himuro-san!"

"What just happened?!"

"How did that monster bypass his monster?!"

Menme was the one of the very few who wasn't surprised that the attack landed. "Some 'Elec' monsters can attack directly, even if there is a monster stronger than them protecting its master. And also, with Elecure's effect, when a Thunder-type monster deals damage to the opponent, the controller gains Life Points equal to the damage that monster inflicted." True to his words, bubbles with green electricity appeared and granted Fuki some more Life Points.

 **Himuro: 600 LP  
Fuki: 2400 LP**

"No way! Then that means if she summons out another monster, boss will lose!" one of the henchmen exclaimed.

"You idiot! Do you really think the boss will let that happen!" another demanded.

Himuro just stood there and analyzed his opponent before him. He never imagined that there would be a day when a duelist would come and actually. "Interesting. You're interesting! My turn! Draw!" Himuro drew his next card. "I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Himuro drew out more cards. "Let's get rid of that troublesome cannon. I activate the Instant Magic, Cyclone! With it, I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls! I target your Wattcannon!" Fuki's Trap card got destroyed. "Next I activate Spiderweb Castle's second effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, a monster I control can attack directly! Go, Giant Cattle Demon! Attack her directly!" Himuro's monster went to attack when the most unexpected thing happened. Eleclemur suddenly appeared and got on its face, ceasing its attack.

"Where'd that thing come from?!"

"When Eleclemur is destroyed by my opponent's card, whether it's by battle or by card effect, my opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during their next turn!" Fuki said. This brought shock to Himuro's guys. "When 'Elec' monsters work together, they can grab hold of their freedom! Nothing can stop them from reaching their goal!"

"In that case, I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Himuro ended. ' _My set card is Holy Barrier- Mirror Force. If she plans on attacking me directly, I will stop her!_ '

"My turn! Draw!" Fuki drew her next card. "It's here! I summon the Tuner Monster, Elecfox!" A yellow fox appeared on the field.

 **Elecfox: Level 2/LIGHT/Thunder/800 ATK/100 DEF**

"Fuki has a Tuner monster?!" Menme gasped in shock. It was quite rare for a Satellite resident to have a Tuner Monster. And likewise, it is even more rare for them to-

"I tune my Level 4 Elecgreenpheasant with my Level 2 Elecfox! Great electrifying beast. Appear now and lead the path to freedom! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Elechimaera!" A yellow and blue chimera whose body is cackling with electricity appeared on the field.

 **Elechimaera: Level 6/LIGHT/Thunder/1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

The sight of the Synchro monster shocked the group to no end, as they stared at the monster.

"That Satellite... She Synchro Summoned...?"

"That can't be. That girl... Isn't she a Satellite?"

"Who cares! That monster isn't strong enough to destroy Himuro-san's monster!"

"I don't need to destroy that monster to end the duel!" Fuki declared. "Elechimaera can attack directly! Go!" The monster charged at Giant Cattle Demon. Rather, at Himuro.

"Trap card, Holy Barrier- Mirror Force! This can activates when my opponent's monster declares an attack! All Attack Position Monster they control gets destroyed!"

"I activate the Instant Magic!" Himuro's eyes widened in shock. "Forbidden Holy Lance! In exchange for 800 ATK, a monster is unaffected by Magic and Trap cards! Even with a lower ATK, Elechimaera still has enough ATK to finish this duel!" A lance appeared before Fuki's Synchro Monster. It caught the weapon in its mouth and continued onwards to his opponent. It swung the lance down and ended the duel.

 **Elechimaera: 1400 - 800 = 600 ATK**

 **Himuro: 000 LP  
Fuki: 2400 LP**

 **WINNER: FUKI!**

Himuro's henchmen all ran to his side. "Himuro-san!"

Menme approached Fuki. "Not bad, Fuki. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah. I'm just full of surprises," she said.

"Hey." The two looked up and saw Himuro approaching them. "That's the first time anyone has beaten me in this detention center. What did you say your name was?"

"It's Fuki."

"Fuki, huh. It's been a long time since I last had a good duel. Maybe I can show you around the pro world sometime when we get out of here."

Both Fuki and Menme widened their eyes in shock. Fuki then regained her composure.

"Thanks, but I'm not that interested. At least, not now," she declined.

"I see."

* * *

A couple of days after that duel, Fuki and Menme were both in their room, playing a game of tic-tac-toe. They couldn't duel, since Fuki's spare deck was taken away from her and Menme doesn't have a spare deck himself. Both heard a small commotion going on outside the halls.

"Sounds like we have some new members coming in," Menme said.

"You say it like we're in a school or some kind of organization," Fuki said.

"Well, we might as well take a look and see who we're having." Both looked out the bars of their 'window' and saw the group of fellow cellmates walking by. Among the group, Fuki's eyes widened at the sight of one of them. Likewise, his eyes widened when he made eye-contact with her.

"Yusei?!"

"Fuki?"


End file.
